The Impossible Choice
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: A different take on Chin's dilemma from the S2 finale - Men seeking revenge on Steve kidnap two of his loved ones with the intent on forcing him to make an impossible choice
1. Chapter 1

******* A couple people have suggested a story where Steve is forced to make a decision between Danny and another loved one. So here is a different take on Chin's dilemma from the S2 finale, this time with our favorite SuperSEAL forced to make an IMPOSSIBLE CHOICE. I hope you enjoy! *******

It was a warm night in Oahu as the blonde detective stepped into the box. A look of steely determination crossed his face as he blocked out the noises surrounding him, concentrating fully on the job at hand. He glanced at his partner who stood 60 feet away, leaning forward, his dirty hands on his knees. He saw Steve's lips moving but he blocked out the sound, turning his attention back to the opponent bearing down on him.

Then it happened. Danny swung with all his might and as the observers watched the ball traveled back, back, back…..and over the left field fence! Steve crossed the plate and turned to wait for his partner who his one swing of the bat had just won the HPD a hard fought victory over the Hawaii Fire Department in the intermural co-ed championship softball game. As Danny rounded third base he smiled broadly at the sight of his friends waiting to greet him. As he crossed home plate he was surrounded by his teammates, screaming and slapping him on the back. In moments Steve and Chin had lifted him off the ground, carrying him victoriously towards their bench as Gracie and Kamekona stood on the bleachers cheering wildly for the champion HPD Avengers.

As the team celebration continued, Gracie Williams came darting around the chain linked fence and raced up to her Daddy.  
"DANNO!"  
He turned just in time to catch his excited child as she flung herself into his arms. "Monkey! Did you see that?"  
Shaking her head enthusiastically she said, "Yeah! You really creamed that ball Danno!"  
Steve reached over and stroked the little girls' hair, "He sure did Gracie"  
After a short trophy ceremony, both teams retreated to a local sports bar for pizza, chicken wings and refreshments.

Over beers Danny asked Steve, "So buddy you have to agree now, baseball is a great sport isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it's been a lot of fun. I'm sorry it's over"  
"It's only the off-season baby. We'll be back next year to defend our title"  
Steve smiled, "If they let us play next year"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Duke says that the firefighters are bitching about us being ringers"  
Danny laughed, "Sore losers" He glanced over at the arcade machine where Gracie was teaching Kono how to play 'Water Bugs' He grinned as he watched his pig-tailed daughter bounce up and down on her heels on the chair she stood on. She was wearing Kono's baseball cap and pointing at the screen giggling as she called out, "Shoot Kono…..shoot now! Get the big green one he's fifty points!"

The group was having a wonderful time, so much so that they didn't even notice the two young men sitting in the nearby booth watching them intently.

Danny asked Steve, "Hey I thought your Mom was coming today?"  
"You mean Doris?"  
"Oh, she's back to being called Doris again? Want to tell me what the problem is?"  
"Other than the fact the she just shows up after twenty years and expects me to not ask any questions…"  
"What's she saying?"  
"Same old bullshit Danny. She disappeared and stayed away to protect us…blah, blah, blah….."  
"Did you ever think that maybe that's all there is to it?"  
Steve sighed deeply, "It's just a gut feeling…she's hiding something from me Danny"  
"She's only been back for a few weeks. Give her some time"  
"I just don't feel I can trust her"  
"Just take it slow babe, take it one day at a time"  
"Yeah…..…hey, are we still on for tomorrow?"  
"Really? You're going to make me do this?"  
"YES! Gracie is excited about it and you promised"  
"So I'm going to go from being a hero on the softball field, to being a clumsy oaf on a surfboard!"  
"You have to start somewhere babe. Remember, you're doing this for Gracie"  
"That's a low blow you know that…"  
Steve laughed, "You'll do great partner. Hey, I tried softball"  
"Yeah well I don't think I believe you that you've never played before….and playing softball doesn't entail getting wet and evading sharks!"  
"Trust me buddy, I'll protect you from the sharks. I promise"  
"Well if you're going to make me do this, I better get her back home"  
"Isn't she spending the night with you?"  
"No, it's StepStan's birthday and they want to spend some time with her tonight. So, what time does the torture start tomorrow?"  
"I'll pick you up about ten and then we can get Gracie"  
"Okay"

Resigned to the situation, Danny stood from the table and after watching Gracie complete her game they prepared to leave.  
Gracie came back to the table, jumping onto Steve's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Bye Uncle Steve"  
"Bye bye sweetheart. You go enjoy some birthday cake and we'll pick you up in the morning. Are you excited?"  
"Uhh…huh, and Danno can't wait to learn how to surf"  
He kissed her cheek and then glancing at Danny he smiled, adding "Yeah I know, he can't wait"  
Giving Steve another hug she took her Daddy's hand and as they turned to leave, Steve called out "Hey Danno!, Great game partner"  
Danny Williams was all smiles as he left the restaurant not noticing the two men following them into the parking lot.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

After dropping off Gracie, Danny pulled out onto the narrow, winding stretch of road that led to his apartment. He was only a few miles from his home when the van came up quickly behind him, rear-ending him before he even realized what has happening. He lost control of the Camaro and it careened off the road, the passenger side of the vehicle crashing into a telephone pole causing the airbags to deploy. Danny's head crashed into the side window and then it bounced back against the head rest as the airbag expanded onto his chest. He was startled and as he was trying to get his cellphone from his pocket he saw the two men approaching his car with guns drawn. As he finally grasped the phone and was beginning to pull it from his pocket, the car door was pulled open. As he was yanked from the car, the phone fell from his hand landing on the front seat. Danny's attempt to fight back against the men holding him earned him a blow to the back of the head with the butt of a gun, knocking him unconscious.

The men had just thrown Danny into the back of the van as a car approached. Rolling down his window the driver called out, "Do you need any help?"  
One of the thugs called back, "No, no….everything's fine Sir, thank you"  
"Do you need me to call the police?"  
"No, we've already called them"  
"Okay" As the Good Samaritan pulled away he dialed 911.  
Back at the van one of the men had jumped into the back with Danny. He tied his feet together and then tied his hands behind his back. As the other man closed the doors to the back of the van, a hood was pulled over Danny's head.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve had left about half an hour after Danny and he tried to reach his Mom. Getting her voicemail he decided not to leave a message, simply hanging up. He was about half way home when the call came in from Duke Lukela.  
"Hey Duke"  
"Steve….there's been an accident"  
"An accident? Who?"  
"Danny"  
Steve's heart sunk as he noted Duke's hesitation, "Duke…is he alright?"  
"We don't know Steve"  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"He's missing Steve. I'm at his car….and he's missing"  
"Where are you?" Steve turned his car around and sped towards the accident scene calling Chin and Kono on the way.

Steve pulled up behind the Camaro minutes later. As he approached the car, the driver's door was open and Duke was standing next to it with a flashlight.  
"Hey Duke, anything yet?"  
"No sign of him. I've got men scouring the area"  
Steve looked into the vehicle, cringing as he noticed the blood on the airbag and the driver's seat. The side window was cracked and bloodied and Steve's fears rose that Danny may have suffered a severe head injury.  
"Steve?"  
Still looking at the window he responded, "Yeah Duke?"  
"His phone is here"  
Steve looked back into the car seeing the cellphone on the front seat. Putting on rubber gloves, he picked it up. He was looking at it as Chin and Kono pulled up.

"Steve…what happened?"  
"We're not sure Chin. It looks like someone hit him from behind and drove him into this pole. The driver's side window is cracked and bloodied and there's blood on the airbag and seat"  
"Where is he?"  
"I don't know Kono, but if he's got a head injury and he wandered off…."  
Chin spoke softly, "Hey, don't think like that. We'll find him" He motioned to the phone in Steve's hand, "Is that Danny's?"  
"Yeah, but it doesn't look like he called anyone"  
Duke called out, "Steve!" as we approached the three detectives.  
"Did you find something Duke?"  
"No but there's someone you need to talk to. The man who made the 911 call came back. He saw the vehicle that hit Danny"  
"Where is he?"  
The detectives followed Duke over to his squad car where a middle-aged Hawaiian man stood.  
Steve extended his hand, "Hello Sir, my name is Steve McGarrett. I'm the head the 5-0 task force. Sergeant Lukela tells me you witnessed what happened here?"  
Shaking hands, the man identified himself as Kimo Hanini, "I didn't see the accident but when I drove up on the scene, something just didn't seem right. The car door was opened and I could see no one was in there. Two young men were standing at the back of a van with the doors open. I don't know what it was about them, but they seemed nervous"

"Can you identify them?"  
"I got a really good look at one of them"  
Pulling out his phone, Steve showed Kimo a picture of Danny, "Did you see this man?"  
"No, no sir. Is that the driver of the car?"  
"Yes, he's a member of our team. Would you mind going to our Headquarters downtown with Officer Kalakaua here to draft a sketch of the men you saw?"  
"Certainly, and Commander I did get the license number of the van as well"  
Steve smiled, "That's fantastic. Thank you Sir"  
Steve handed Kono the cellphone, "Kono, run this for prints and call us with anything you find"  
"Will do boss"  
As the two walked away, Chin looked at Steve "I don't like this Steve"  
"Neither do I Chin….."

*********** Hope you like the start …I'd love to hear what you think *************


	2. Chapter 2

Danny came to a few minutes later. He was surrounded in darkness. _'What in the hell is happening here? Who are these guys and what do they want with me? Shit my head hurts! I've got to think…..think…..think…' _He tried to move his hands and feet with no success. The hood covering his head was damp and he could feel the blood dripping down into his eyes and mouth. His last thoughts as he slipped back under was how much he wished he could learn how to surf tomorrow…for Gracie…...

A short time later the men pulled into the yard of the dilapidated house. The windows were boarded up and the paint was peeling. Weeds had long ago choked the life from the lawn and it was obvious that no one had lived here in years. The property was very isolated with no neighboring homes around for miles. The men pulled the unconscious detective from the van, dragging him to the back of the house. Opening the outside cellar door they took him down the stairs dropping him onto the cold concrete floor. Danny had regained consciousness and as one of the thugs pulled the hood from his face his confusion grew as sitting before him, tied to a chair was... Doris McGarrett.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Police search teams had spread out over a three mile radius and they continued to search for Danny. Deep in his gut Steve knew they wouldn't find him here, but they had to continue to look. Hanini had not seen Danny and with the amount of blood in his vehicle, if he was injured and not thinking clearly he could have wandered off the road into the surrounding wooded area. Steve looked into the darkened skies as two helicopters hovered above shining spotlights down to assist the searchers. Steve and Chin joined several other officers' with flashlights in searching the scene directly around the car for evidence.

Several minutes later Chin called out, "Steve…over here"  
"What'd you find?"  
"Blood" They two detectives were able to follow the blood trail to where Hanini had stated the van had been parked.  
Chin added, "I'll go get the blood kit from my truck"  
Steve stood quietly running a hand through his hair and whispering under his breath, "Hang in there Danno, we'll find you"

He watched on as Chin took blood samples from the car and the ground. As he watched his phone rang. Pulling the phone from his pocket he saw it was his Mother. "Hi Mom, it's not a good time to talk right now"  
"I suggest you make the time to talk to me Commander"  
"Who is this?"  
"You don't know me but you will soon…" Steve's phone beeped announcing an incoming text, "Take a look McGarrett"  
Steve felt the blood drain from his face as he looked at the photo before him, Doris and Danny were both seated in chairs next to each other. Their feet were tied to the legs of the chairs, their hands tied behind their backs. Doris was looking into the camera with a look of anger and defiance on her face. Danny was obviously injured and unconscious. His head had drooped forward yet his wound was noticeable, his blonde hair and white baseball jersey bloodied.

"Who in the hell is this?"  
"You do exactly what you're told and we'll meet soon. Would you like to talk to your Mother?"  
"Yes"  
Seconds later Doris' voice came across the line, "Steven?"  
"Mom…Mom are you okay?"  
"I'm fine…." Before any more words were spoken he heard his Mother's screams, "NO, STOP STOP, LEAVE HIM ALONE, LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

Steve was horrified as along with his Mother's screams he heard Danny's anguished cries of pain.  
After several seconds the man was back on the line, "If you want to see your partner and your Mother alive again McGarrett you'll do exactly what I say, do you understand me?"  
"Yes….yes….what do you want from me?"  
"For now, I want you to listen. I want you to be at Dock 42 in twenty minutes. You come alone or these two WILL BE DEAD. Do you hear me?"  
"I hear you, now YOU listen to ME, if you lay another hand on Danny or my Mother….I WILL kill you….do you hear me?"  
"Twenty minutes McGarrett, and come alone"  
The call dropped and taking a deep breath Steve moved over to Chin.

"How's it going Chin?"  
"I've got the samples…..there's a lot of blood here Steve"  
"I know. Can you get those samples to Fong and then go check on how Kono's coming along with the plate ID and the sketch?"  
"Sure, are you going to hang here?"  
"For a bit, yeah"  
"Hey Steve, are you alright?"  
Steve grinned at his friend, hating to lie to him as he replied "Yeah buddy…I'm just worried"  
Chin reached out and squeezed Steve's shoulder, "We'll find him Steve"  
"Yeah, I know"

As soon as Chin had driven away, Steve was in his truck and racing towards the docks.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Back in the cellar the older man had abruptly left after hanging up with Steve and Doris tried to reason with the younger of the two men in an attempt to help Danny.  
"Please, please let me help him. He's losing too much blood. You don't want him to die! Please…"  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I could care less if he dies now….he's going to die anyway"  
The words took Doris' breath away. She looked at this young man in front of her and she saw a hatred that terrified her. She lowered her voice and asked, "How old are you? What, nineteen…twenty?"

"What does it matter? I'm eighteen….."  
"Eighteen? Where are you parents?"  
"Our parents are dead?"  
She caught the word….'our'….our parents are dead.  
"He's your brother?"  
Realizing the slip he had made the young man became agitated, "What?...stop talking to me"  
"What son, don't you have a mind of your own? You let him tell you when to talk and what to say?"  
"It's not like that at all. Tim loves me and…Jesse. He raised us after our parent's died. He could have left us….but he didn't"  
"Jesse…..he's your other brother?"  
"Yeah…..he was"  
Doris quickly decided not to ask about Jesse yet, "How old were you when your parents died?"  
"Fourteen. Jesse was eighteen and Tim was twenty. He had to drop out of school to provide for us and he did the best he could"  
"I'm sure he did…what's your name?"  
"Will…..my name is Will"  
"Will, you can still do the right thing. You can let us go"  
"NO, NO…...Tim's right. We have to do this…we owe this to Jesse"  
"What? What do you owe to Jesse?"  
Will paused, "No….I've said too much already"  
Doris saw the vulnerability in the boy and she didn't let up, "What happened to Jesse?" When he didn't respond, she again lowered her voice, "Will? Is Jesse dead?"  
At that moment, she again saw the hatred in Will's eyes as he responded, "Yes he's dead….and your son killed him. Today we get our revenge. Your son will pay for what he did" Without another word, Will walked up the stairs leaving Doris and Danny alone.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve pulled up to the dock, intentionally parking illegally and as he exited his vehicle his cellphone rang.  
His eyes darted around as he answered, "McGarrett"  
"I'm watching you. Open the truck door and put your gun on the seat" Steve did as he was told.  
"Now I want you to hang up and put your cellphone and car keys on the seat. Take your handcuffs and cuff your hands in front of you and then stand in front of the truck" Steve again followed the instructions given to him.  
Moments later he was standing alone and vulnerable as a grey van pulled up in front of him.  
Steve eyed the young man carefully as he moved around the front of the van towards him. He was no more than twenty five, about 6'2 and very muscular. And as he drew closer and their eyes connected, Steve saw the anger and fury in the man's eyes.  
This was not going to be easy…

Pointing the gun at Steve he opened the back of the van and said, "Get in and lay on your belly with your hands out over your head"  
Once Steve was laid out flat, his captor tied his feet together before stating "Don't you move. I'll have no problem blowing you away right here"  
Steve didn't say anything as the man closed the door and moved to the driver's seat. He closed his eyes in the darkened van as he smelled the unmistakable aroma of sweat along with the coppery smell of blood….the right side of his face was lying flat on the floor of the old van and his cheek was damp. He was lying in a pool of blood and he knew, his gut twisted as he knew that he was lying in Danny's blood.

******** THANKS for all the great reviews to the start of this story, I hope you continue to enjoy! It's FINALE NIGHT! I know it will be an AWESOME show as always and many many thanks go out to the actors, writers and the entire crew that bring us this great show week after week! And of course on a very serious note, God Bless the victims and families of the Oklahoma tornados *********


	3. Chapter 3

Danny came to, shaking his head from side to side.  
"Danny…Danny can you hear me?"  
He heard the woman's soft voice calling his name. Shit his head hurt! His chest and shoulder were throbbing…what in the hell happened to him. Slowly he opened his eyes and it took him only moments to remember how he got here…now if he only knew where he was…

"Danny? Can you hear me son?"  
He turned his head towards Doris, relieved to see that she appeared to be unharmed, "Yeah…what's this about?"  
"I got the younger one to talk a bit. These two are brothers, I only know their first names…Tim and Will. Will told me that Steve is responsible for the death of their brother Jesse. Do you know who they are?"

Danny's eyes scrunched as he thought, "Jesse….Jesse….yeah…..yeah, Jesse Cooper"  
His head wound had thankfully stopped bleeding but Doris could see the strained look on his face and his pain was obvious. "Danny, it's going to be okay…..relax….you're going to be okay"

He was quiet for a few seconds before he continued, "I remember…he…..he was a drug runner for a local operation. He was killed….." Suddenly he threw his head back, his eyes clenched shut tightly, "Oh shit, my fuckin' shoulder!"  
Doris closed her eyes tightly, unable to watch her son's best friend as pain coursed through his body. Will had hit him several times in the chest, finishing up with blow to his right shoulder with the butt of his gun. The sound had been horrible as the detective's shoulder had popped out of its socket.

After several minutes Danny's breathing eased slightly and with his eyes still closed he continued, "He was killed in a drug bust. He had shot and injured two cops and he was holding a gun to the head of an undercover policewoman. HDP attempted to talk him down but he wouldn't release her. He had an itchy trigger finger and Steve took him out. He had no choice. So this is payback, huh?"

"Yeah, and it looks like these boys share the same temperament as their brother"  
"Great….are you able to get your hands loose?"  
"No, but I'm working on it…"  
Danny had opened his eyes and he was looking around the dimly lit, musty cellar "Guess we'll be waiting for Superman to arrive"  
"I don't think we'll be waiting long"  
"What do you mean? Does he know we're here?"  
She told him of the phone call between the brothers and her brief conversation with Steve.  
"Shit. Well I can guarantee you that your stubborn ass son won't call for any back up either"  
"He'll be walking into a trap Danny"  
The blonde detective grinned wickedly, "Doris, your son won't look at it that way…..he'll look at this as a challenge"

"He always has been fearless"  
"The hardest part of my job is to keep that man alive"  
Doris smiled, "You've done a great job. Thank you Danny…..thank you for being such a good friend to my son. He loves you very much"  
"I love him too Doris….in fact, I've got a question for you?"  
"Of course, what is it?"

"What do you want from him?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't get me wrong, he's very happy you're alive but he's also very torn and confused"  
"I know that"  
"Then again I ask you, what do you want from him?"  
"I just want his love and acceptance Danny"  
"You have his love Doris. You have to earn his trust back. You abandoned him…."  
"I did that to protect him, and Mary…and John"

Danny heard the pain in her voice but he didn't care…..he had an opportunity to talk to her now. He had a chance to tell her how much her actions had screwed up her son, and he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity.  
"That may have been true…..twenty years ago. But once he and Mary were grown, you should have come forward. He lived a life filled with pain. He not only lost you but he lost his Father and sister when you disappeared. He chose the solitary life of a SEAL and he became one the very best, but in doing so he sacrificed any opportunity to love someone or to have a family of his own"

"That's not fair Danny"  
A smirk crossed Danny's face as he replied, "FAIR? That's not FAIR? I don't mean to be disrespectful Doris but who in the hell do you think you are? Do you realize that he can't commit to anyone? He's afraid to get close to ANYONE because in his mind he's convinced anyone he loves will die or abandon him. You have done so much damage to him…..and now you come back and just expect him to open his arms to you, no questions asked?"

Danny took a deep breath as pain shot across his chest and down his arm. His hand twitched uncontrollably and it felt like hot needles pricking his skin. Doris said softly, "Danny you have to relax…you're hurting yourself"  
The young detective looked at her defiantly, "I'm fine…and you're going to listen to me"  
She shook her head, "Okay…go on"  
"Why didn't you come back sooner?"  
"Obviously, I wish I had. I know I've hurt Steve deeply…..but Danny, I can't change what I've done. I know that I'm responsible for John's death and I have to live with that. I loved him with all my heart and I'm so sorry that my past with the CIA brought upon his death"

Danny interrupted her, "You're telling the wrong man you're sorry Doris"  
"I'm so afraid I'll lose him again"  
Danny spoke softly, "He loves Doris but if you want a relationship with him again, you have to respect him"  
"I do respect him Danny. He's grown to be an amazing man and I couldn't be prouder of him"  
"If you respect him, you need to come clean with him. Tell him everything….no secrets. He knows you're keeping things from him Doris. He has major trust issues and you sure in the hell aren't helping your case here. No matter what you're hiding, he deserves to know the truth"

They stopped talking as they heard the cellar door open…..

**505050505050505050505050505050  
**  
Steve descended the steps and when he was about halfway down Tim shoved the SEAL from behind and he toppled down landing hard on the concrete floor. His hands were still cuffed in front of him and the side of his face was caked with his partner's blood. Tim was at the fallen man's side in seconds, kicking him over and over in the ribs, chest and arms. Doris hollered at the man, "STOP, GOD PLEASE STOP! STEVE, OH GOD STEVE!"  
Will looked at Doris and then grabbing his brother around the waist he pulled him away.  
Steve was gasping for air as he looked up at his Mother and Danny.  
Tim pushed away from his brother, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"Cool it! Listen to me brother, we have to stick to the plan…stick to the plan"  
Tim moved back to Steve and pulling him up off the ground he forced him into a chair facing the others. Moving quickly, Will dropped to his knees and tied Steve's legs to the chair.

The SEAL looked at his Mom and partner. He could see that Doris had been crying but she looked to be okay physically. Danny on the other hand….he was horribly pale. His hair was matted with dried blood. He had a gash about four inches long just above his right temple. The wound had stopped bleeding but looking at how red his jersey was and knowing how much blood was at the crash site and in the van he was worried. Danny had lost a lot of blood. He was slumped slightly in the chair and he saw that his shoulder was separated.  
"Hey Danno….you alright?"  
"Hell yeah, these two are just a couple of punks partner"  
Steve chuckled, "Good to hear you've got everything under control"  
"Yeah, no problem buddy"

Tim began to laugh uncontrollably, "Listen to these two brother. I think it's time to wipe the smiles off their faces, what to you say?"  
Steve looked at Tim giving him what Danny called his 'Navy SEAL death stare', Steve said coldly, "Remember what I said, you touch them again and I'll kill you"

Cooper returned the cold stare stating, "I'll take my chances" Without saying another word, he moved over to Danny and with closed fists he began to pummel him. He struck him several times in the face and his head shot backwards as blood sprayed from his now broken nose. As every blow struck, Steve winced but Danny took the shots to his face without making a sound. After seven or eight headshots Cooper stepped back and looking up at his captor, Danny gave him a bloody grin stating, "Is that the best ya' got?"

Steve called out to his partner, "They're punks Danno, you're fine partner"  
Doris cried out in fear for both men, "Stop Tim! Please stop…it's not too late…let us walk out of here"  
Tim Cooper stopped in his tracks, turning to Doris, "How do you know my name?" In two quick strides he was at her side and grabbing her by the throat he repeated, "How do you know my name?"

Steve called out, "Let her go you son-of-a-bitch!"  
Danny added, "You're Tim Cooper and this is your brother Will. Now let her go so we can discuss this"  
Steve looked on puzzled as he ran the names through his head, Tim and Will Cooper….Cooper….

Tim looked at Danny, "There is NOTHING to discuss! You're all going to die in this room. You'll all pay for what he did" Releasing Doris from his grasp, he turned to face Steve McGarrett. "You're going to watch your loved one's suffer, you'll pay for what you did to Jesse"

_'Jesse…Jesse Cooper'_ Steve now knew what this was about and as he looked into the cold, heartless eyes of Jesse's older brother he knew they were all in trouble.

Tim grabbed his brother by the arm and shoving the boy towards the stairs he said, "Get the hell upstairs, we have to talk" As the two captors made their way up the stairs Steve turned to face his partner.

********* Hope you're still enjoying! Thanks for the reviews and happy reading! **********


	4. Chapter 4

Kono had confirmed that the blood at the crime scene all belonged to Danny and unfortunately there were no fingerprints on his phone. The license plates came back as being from a vehicle that had been reported stolen two days earlier and Charlie Fong had run the prints found on the door handle of the Camero, but they were not on file in the HPD database. They were hitting dead ends at every turn and as Kono continued to work with Hanini on the sketch of the man at the van, Chin phoned Duke.  
"Duke, it's Chin…..have you found anything?"  
"No, we're still searching Chin"  
"Okay, thank you. Hey, Steve's not answering his phone, can I talk to him?"  
"He's not here. He took off in his truck right after you left"  
Chin hesitated briefly before responding, "Okay thanks, I'll find him. Please call me if you come across anything"  
"Will do Chin…..we'll find him"

Hanging up the phone, a sense of dread came over Chin Ho Kelly. Something had happened to Steve. He would NEVER have left that crash site unless he was convinced that Danny wasn't there. Why wasn't he answering his phone? He had to find Steve….. none of this made any sense. Pulling Kono away from Hanini for a moment he told her of his fears.  
"What's going on here Chin?"  
"I don't know. I need you to trace the GPS on Steve's truck…we've got to find him, and fast. I've got a really bad feeling about this"  
Running the trace they found that the Silverado was parked at the Docks.  
"What's he doing there Chin?"  
"I'm going to find out"  
As he started to move from her, she reached out and grabbed his arm "Cous' stop. You can't go alone"  
"I'll call Duke on the way and have him send a squad to meet me. How are you two doing?"  
"It's coming along well, He got a really good look at the guy"  
Chin placed his hand on top of hers, "Keep working on it. I'll call you as soon as I get there"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve looked at Danny, "Are you alright?"  
Danny smirked, "I've been better buddy" His eye was rapidly swelling shut and there was a gash across his bruising nose and cheekbone as he added, "Would it be crazy of me to think that Chin and Kono know we're here?"  
"Yeah...that would be crazy. Sorry partner, we're on our own"  
"Damn it Steven, so how are we going to get out of this mess?"  
"I'm thinking"  
"Well you better think fast…..I don't think these guys are messing around"  
Steve turned to Doris, "Are you okay Mom?"  
"Yes, they haven't hurt me. How about you, you're bleeding"  
"No…..this is Danny's blood from the van, I'm fine" Turning back to Danny he asked, "How's your head?"  
"I'm pretty sure I've got a concussion, but I'll be fine….once we're out of here"  
"Good, 'cause we've got a date to keep with Gracie on the Ocean"  
"You know what Steve…..I can't wait"

Doris asked, "Tell me about the Cooper's"  
"Their parents' died a few years ago. Tim dropped out of school and raised his brothers, keeping them together. They were struggling financially and in trying to help his brother's, Jesse fell in with the wrong crowd and began selling drugs. When we interviewed Tim after Jesse's death it was obvious that he knew nothing about what his brother had been doing. He was devastated by the death, but I never thought he would seek revenge….not like this"

Danny added, "Obviously, the pressures were too much for him and he snapped"  
"Damn it Danny…..I had no choice"  
"Steve, I know that! This is not your fault and this is not about you. Jesse made those choices and Jesse alone is responsible for what happened to him"  
"Not in Tim's eyes"  
"No, he's misguided and he's convinced himself that you're to blame. Now let's do what we have to do to get out of here"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin arrived at the docks and instantly saw Steve's truck. The police squad was already on site as he pulled in next to the vehicle.  
He knew the two officers and they addressed him as he approached, "Chin, the truck was unlocked. His keys, cellphone and gun are on the front seat"  
Putting on gloves, Chin opened the front door and took out the keys, phone and gun. "Thank you Mack"  
Taking the phone to his truck, Chin saw the unknown number that had come in while they were at the crash site. Glancing through the phone he came across the text message and opened it up. "Oh my God no…"

Placing Steve's keys into a plastic bag he gave them to the Officers and after asking them to stay and process the scene, Chin drove back towards 5-0 Headquarters. His mind was racing, what in the hell was going on here. Danny and Doris were being held hostage and it appeared that Steve had gone after them…..alone.  
He dialed Kono and she answered almost immediately, "Chin, did you find him?"  
"Kono, we've got trouble" He told her what he had found.  
"So he went after them alone"  
"It looks like it. He parked illegally so we would find his truck quickly. His phone, keys and gun were left on the seat. Are you done with the sketch?"  
"Yes, Hanini just finished and left. I'm running a computer search now based on the composite"  
"I'll be there in a few minutes"  
"Okay, bye"

He then called Duke letting him know to call off the search for Danny and to please meet him at Headquarters.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Tim and Will Cooper re-entered the cellar and without saying a word, they took their positions.  
Will stood next to Steve, a gun in his hand while his brother stood in front of the SEAL, standing between Danny and Doris.  
Tim spoke in a firm and steady voice, "You killed our brother McGarrett and now it is finally time for you to pay for that crime"  
Danny called out, "Steve didn't commit a 'crime', your brother did!"  
That outburst earned Danny a blow to his already bruising cheek with the butt of Cooper's gun.  
Steve cried out, "LEAVE HIM ALONE COOPER! I'm the one who pulled the trigger, they're innocent. You've got me…..do whatever you want to me, leave them alone"

"Oh I'll get to you McGarrett, but first you're going to truly suffer. Our brother is dead and for two years we have suffered with that loss every day while you've gone on with no punishment. You executed Jesse with a bullet to the head and now you will feel our pain. You have a choice, your Mother or your partner…..one will live and one will die. You passed final judgment on Jesse and became his judge and executioner, now I will be the same for one of your loved ones"

Steve felt the blood drain from his face as he listened to the madman's plan. "Tim, this is crazy. You do this and your life is over, you know that. And what about Will? You've given up everything to raise your brothers and now you're going to destroy his life for revenge? It's not too late. Let us go Tim and we won't press charges"  
Tim motioned to Will who without hesitation lifted his gun and struck Steve across the jaw.  
Tim again spoke, "You have two hours to make your decision and then the execution will be carried out. If you fail to make a decision both will die" With no further words spoken, then men left the cellar.

The three captives sat quietly for a few minutes before Danny spoke. "You know what you've got to do Steve"  
"Yeah, I've got to get us out of here…that's what I've got to do"  
"Steve, hey look at me partner….….LOOK AT ME!"  
Steve's voice shook as he said softly, "What Danno?"  
Danny responded quietly, "It's okay Steve"  
Doris then stated adamantly, "Wait a minute, both of you! Steven, YOU WILL choose me! Do you hear me son? YOU WILL choose me. Danny has a family, he has Gracie and she needs him. There is no other choice for you to make"

Steve's eyes were closed and he spoke firmly, "I'm not choosing either one of you, so don't even go there!"  
Doris spoke softly, "Then they'll kill us both. Son, I love you. If we don't find a way out of this you must make a choice. I love you and I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you for all these years. I'm so proud of you and all I want is for you to be happy. I need you to promise me that you will save Danny. I've done some horrible things Steven, but I can't live with myself if Danny were to be killed to save me….. please promise me son…"

Tears were sliding down Steve's cheeks as he said, "We all know they're not going to let any of us out of here alive. They're playing a sick game with me"  
Doris replied, "It can maybe buy you extra time sweetheart. If the time comes to make a decision, you do it and you don't hesitate. You boys do whatever you have to do to survive this. Now look in my eyes and you promise me"  
Steve looked into her eyes and with a voice choked with emotion he said the words, "I promise"

******* Much more to follow - I hope you're enjoying and I'd love to hear our thoughts! *******


	5. Chapter 5

***** Bonus Chapter Today! I'm on a roll…...Thanks for the kind reviews, they're great motivation to keep writing! ******

Chin arrived back at Headquarters and showed Kono and Duke the text message.  
"Why did he go after them alone?"  
Chin replied, "Duke, this IS McGarrett we're talking about here"  
"Yes, well we don't have a clue as to where he is, so how can we help him? Did you have any luck with the composite sketch?"  
Kono answered, "No…..we found no matches in the database with the sketch or the fingerprints. The plates didn't help….God, we have nothing"  
Duke sent the sketch out to his Officers hoping that someone would recognize the young man as Chin then called Kamekona, "Hey big guy, we need your help?"

Fifteen minutes later Kamekoma was in the office looking at the sketch.  
Instantly he asked, "So what did this guy do?"  
"He's kidnapped Danny and Doris McGarrett and we think he may have Steve as well"  
"I wouldn't think he would ever do something like that"  
Chin spoke excitedly, "You know him Kamekona?"  
"Yeah…..yeah brah, this is Will Cooper. He eats lunch at my truck a couple times a week...good kid man"  
Chin looked closely at the sketch, "Yes…yes it's him. I didn't recognize him, he's older now"  
Kono added, "He can't be more than eighteen. He was just a kid when his brother died"  
Duke stated, "And that would make Tim Cooper, twenty four or twenty five"

Kono began plugging information into the computer on Timothy Cooper.  
Moments later, they had the address of the Cooper's parents' home. Duke stated, "That property is very isolated"  
Chin added, "The perfect place to hold hostages"

As they raced to their vehicles, Duke called for back-up units to be sent out as they sped down the Pali Highway.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve composed himself quickly, "Okay, we don't have much time. Mom, you guys are only a few feet away from each other. Can you scoot your chair behind Danny's and try to untie him?"  
"I can try" Both Doris and Steve struggled to move their chairs. With their legs tied to the chairs, movement was very slow and they fought for every inch of progress they made.  
Danny encouraged them both, "You're doing great guys…..come on, we can do this….keep moving"

Steve figured about twenty minutes had passed when he heard the sirens. "Do you hear that?"  
Danny grinned broadly, "Sirens! Oh yeah baby sirens!"

As Chin and Kono drew near the house, they led a caravan of a dozen squad cars with their sirens blaring. The two detectives were quiet as they both hoped and prayed that they would not only find their friends but that they would find them in time.

Back at the home the Cooper boys were in the kitchen when they heard the sirens approaching.  
Will called out to his brother, "What the hell?"  
"Listen to me Will. We need to finish this for Jesse! Do you hear me? No matter what happens, we need to finish this. I love you Will"  
"I love you too Tim….let's do this"  
The boys moved through the living room grabbing their guns and racing into the yard.

The nighttime sky lit up with the red and blue flashing lights of the numerous squad cars as they pulled into the yard. The Cooper boys were a few feet from the side of the house as they turned and began firing at the approaching officers. Tim was firing two guns simultaneously and Will was several steps behind him firing a rifle. Tim saw his brother's body fly back as several bullets struck him, killing him instantly. Tim fell to the ground as he rounded the corner of the house as bullets tore into his lower back and leg. Pulling himself up with adrenaline coursing through his body he reached the cellar door and throwing it open he toppled down the stairs as Chin, Kono and several officers were right on his heels. He landed with a thud at the bottom of the stairs but he had managed to keep hold of the gun. Lying on his side and dying, Tim Cooper used the last ounce of strength he had to raise his gun and fire off four shots at his captives. As Chin's feet hit the steps he heard the shots ring out and as Tim came into view Chin fired twice into the man.

They heard Doris screaming "NO! NO, OH GOD NO!"  
As Chin reached the bottom of the stairs, the sight before him terrified him. His gaze connected with Steve's and he saw something he had never seen in the SEAL's eyes before…fear.

Everything happened so fast as Chin and Kono raced to their teammates side. As Kono worked on untying Steve's feet and hands, Chin took the man's face into his hands, "Steve, look at me…...you stay with me brother…."  
All the noise and chaos surrounding him seemed distant to Steve McGarrett. He stared straight into the eyes of his dear friend, Chin Ho Kelly as he struggled to maintain consciousness. He felt a horrible pressure in his chest, but no pain. He could hear Chin pleading with him to 'hold on'….he tried to talk but he couldn't. _'I feel so tired…...just get me out of here Chin, I'll be fine'_

Duke had knelt at Tim Cooper's side. The man was still alive, but barely. After tossing the gun off to the side, Cooper grabbed Duke's hand and with his dying breath he said, "He ggot wwhatt hhe deserrvved"  
Doris continued to cry out, "Help them! Oh God please help them"  
Once Kono had Steve untied, Chin and Duke gently lifted the injured man onto the ground. One of Duke's men stated, "An ambulance is on the way Sir"  
Duke looked up at him, "Jeminez call for a Medivac chopper, hurry!"  
"Yes Sir"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Kono had moved to Danny's side, "Hang on Danny, I'll have you free in a minute"  
Danny inquired breathlessly, "Steve…of shit…"  
"Chin's got him and help's on the way, you just relax"  
"Where's he hit?"  
"Relax buddy"  
Danny became more agitated, "KONO TELL ME! Where is he hit?"  
She replied softly, "The chest Danny….he's hit in the chest. Now let me take care of you"  
"Oh my God….get me untied Kono, hurry"

Chin was straddling Steve's body. They had torn his baseball jersey open and Chin was pressing down firmly on the left side of his chest. Chin was talking frantically to him as his lifeblood slipped through his fingertips. "Steve, you're doing great, you just hang on" Steve's eyes began to slowly close and Chin called out "STEVE, open your eyes babe. STEVE STAY WITH ME!"  
Doris was sobbing as an officer worked to release her from her bonds. "Steven, oh God not my baby…"

Once he was freed, Kono helped Danny and in seconds they were on the ground at Steve's side. Danny tenderly lifted his partner's head onto his lap and talked to him soothingly, "Hey partner, help is on the way. You've got to hang on…...we're all here Steve and …..we love you" His voice choked with emotion and tears slid down his battered cheeks.  
Steve's eyes opened and he said weakly, "Ddd…..ddanno"  
"Yeah, yeah….I've got you….don't try to talk"  
"Daannnoo….mmy Mmmom"  
"She's fine babe"  
"I'm sssoorry D'"  
"Hey, sssshhhhhhhhh…it's okay. Everything's going to be fine, I promise"  
A single tear slid from Steve's eye and Danny wiped it away with his thumb.

Moments later Doris was kneeling next to her son as Kono moved aside to give her access.  
Kono looked to Duke, "Duke where is the chopper?"  
"It's less than five minutes out Kono"  
Doris stroked her son's cheek and placing her forehead against his, she whispered softly, "I'm here son, I love you"  
Duke Lukela watched on in amazement as the three members of 5-0 along with Doris McGarrett worked hard to save and comfort their loved one. Kono was helping her cousin as she pushed down with her hands on the second bullet wound that had struck the man a few inches below his right nipple. Her eyes caught Chin's and the fear was evident in both of them, Steve was bleeding to death….

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

It seemed like forever to the 5-0 team, but the medical chopper arrived in only minutes.  
Soon, they were all stepping aside as three EMT's took over Steve's care. They barked out orders to each other and Steve's vitals. Danny listened carefully to every word the EMT's spoke, Steve's blood pressure was dangerously low, his pulse thready. He had lost consciousness a few minutes ago and his breathing was labored.

Kono was holding onto Danny, keeping him steady. The fourth bullet fired from Cooper's gun had hit Danny in his right abdomen, just below the ribcage. Kono had taken note that it was a through and through wound and the bleeding was not too bad. She knew that he had lost a lot of blood over the last couple of hours though and she knew the only thing keeping him standing right now was his adrenaline and his fear for Steve.

Chin stood next to them holding onto Doris as she sobbed for the son she had just reacquainted with and who now she was in danger of losing forever. Danny's words echoed through her mind _'__If you respect him, you need to come clean with him. Tell him everything….no secrets. He knows you're keeping things from him Doris. He has major trust issues and you sure in the hell aren't helping your case here. No matter what you're hiding, he deserves to know the truth'  
_As she watched the EMT's work on Steve, she prayed that would get the opportunity to tell her son the whole truth.

******** I hope you're enjoying; Thanks for reading and I LOVE reviews! *********


	6. Chapter 6

One of the EMT's called out to the team, "Does anyone know his blood type?"  
Danny responded immediately, "He's B-positive"  
The rescuer's worked efficiently and soon they had blood and saline both flowing through needles into Steve's hand. An oxygen mask was aiding his breathing and in minutes they had him transferred onto a backboard. As two of the men began to slowly carry him up the narrow cellar stairs, the third EMT turned his attention to Danny.

"Let me take a look at you now"  
Danny waved him off, "I'm fine, just take care of my partner"  
"We're doing everything we can for him, I promise you. He's your partner you say?"  
"Yeah, is he gonna be okay?"  
As he examined Danny's gunshot wound, the EMT replied "I hope so. What's your name?"  
Danny was very pale and Chin had taken over for Kono as he was quickly fading. "Huh…..I'm Danny….he's Steve"  
As Chin held Danny tightly, supporting almost his entire body weight, the EMT added, "Well Danny, I bet that Steve would want you to take care of yourself too, wouldn't he?"  
Danny nodded his head weakly, "Yeah….yeah he would"  
"Then let's get you onto that chopper with him now, okay?"  
"Yes Sir"

As Danny started to move, he stumbled. Chin steadied him, "I've got you brah. Lean on me….I've got you"  
They followed Steve up the stairs. Danny was holding onto the railing with one hand as his other arm was draped across Chin's shoulder. Chin was practically carrying the injured man and Danny's body was shaking in pain.  
Chin encouraged him with each step, "You're almost there Danny, just a few more steps buddy"  
Once they made it to the top, two HPD Officers stepped forward and grabbing Danny they lifted him off the ground and moved swiftly towards the chopper.  
As they waited for Steve to be loaded on board the EMT spoke with Chin, "We'll take good care of them. We're taking them to Hawaiian General"  
Chin shook his hand and thanked him and then stepping back he embraced both Kono and Doris. "Let's get to the hospital"  
Doris stated, "I need to go with him Chin"  
"With two patients in the chopper, there isn't room for any of us. They're doing everything they can for him Doris"  
"He's shot in the chest….oh God…I can't lose him…..."  
With his hands covered in her son's blood, Chin took her hand in his and they walked towards his vehicle.  
As Chin was pulling onto the road they watched the chopper lift off.

In the chopper the EMT's continued to try to stabilize Steve and staunch the bleeding.  
Danny was lying on a stretcher next to him. One of the EMT's was starting an IV line on him and they had placed an oxygen mask on him as well. His head was tipped to the side and he watched his partner, willing him to keep hanging on. Steve's hand had fallen off the table and reaching out, Danny took his partner's hand in his and he squeezed.

Danny felt the cold liquid begin to flow through his veins and still holding onto Steve he closed his eyes. He was so tired and he felt very light-headed and cold. He listened to the whooshing of the machines and the steady beeping of the heart monitor. They were only minutes from the hospital when it happened. Steve's grip on Danny's hand tightened and the heart monitor blared. Danny's eyes bolted open and he turned onto his side crying out, "STEVE…STEVE"  
The EMT's had started CPR and Danny's fear rose as Steve's hand soon grew limp in his. He had pulled off his oxygen mask and with a voice shaken with emotion he urged his partner on, "Come on Steven, breathe babe…breathe…"

They worked frantically on the SEAL until the chopper landed three minutes later on the roof of the hospital. Steve's hand had grown cold in Danny's grasp and his skin began to show the bluish/grey hue of death. Danny squeezed his partner's hand one final time and then he watched with tears welling in his eyes as Steve was quickly whisked from the chopper and raced off to the emergency room.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Very few words were spoken as Chin sped along the Pali Highway towards the hospital.  
It took almost half an hour for them to arrive and they all raced into the ER entrance asking about the condition of both men. They were led to a room and told that a Doctor would be in to talk to them shortly.  
Doris was shaking uncontrollably as Chin led her to a chair and Kono went to get her a glass of water.  
"Relax Doris, he's strong"  
"But it's his heart Chin…..his heart"  
"We can't quit on him Doris. We have to be strong"

About fifteen minutes passed before the Doctor came into the room. He shook their hands and identified himself as Doctor George Granger.  
"Commander McGarrett arrived here in full cardiac arrest"  
Doris' hand went to her mouth, "Oh my God"  
"We were able to revive him and he was rushed into surgery"  
Kono asked softly, "How long had his heart stopped Doctor?"  
"Almost six minutes. That, along with the large amount of blood he's lost definitely make the odds of his surviving surgery less likely, but he's a very strong young man. We have two of the very best heart surgeons in America working on him right now. The surgery will take several hours but we'll keep you updated. I can't give you any more news at this stage"

Chin then inquired, "Doctor, what about Danny?"  
"Detective Williams is a very lucky young man. The bullet passed straight through without hitting any vital organs. He'll have pain and he has lost a lot of blood. He also has a concussion and his head wound took more than fifty internal and external stitches to close. He runs a high risk of infection with the abdominal wound so we will keep him on IV antibiotics for three to four days. Governor Denning has contacted us and we will put both men into one of our family-style rooms so you can all be together while they recover. I'll have a Nurse bring you to the room shortly and Detective Williams should be brought up within the hour. Do you have any questions?"

They had no questions and after thanking the Doctor they waited for the Nurse to take them upstairs.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Once in the room Doris cleaned up and then Kono and Chin took turns showering and changing clothes from their go bags.  
Shortly after they finished Danny was wheeled into the room. He was unconscious and the others watched as the orderlies gently transferred him onto the bed. Two Nurses then moved to opposite sides of the bed and as they checked his bandaging and IV's he woke. Instantly he started to call out groggily, "Steve…..where's Steve? I need to see my partner"  
As the Nurse checking his wound moved up to talk to him, he pulled his hand away from the other Nurse and tried to push himself up, "OH SSHHIT...BRING ME TO STEVE NOW!"

Chin raced to the bedside and throwing an arm across Danny's chest he grasped his uninjured shoulder. Placing his other hand on Danny's forehead he pushed him back onto the pillow. He leaned in close, talking to him soothingly "Danny, it's Chin... I need you to relax brother…ssshhhhhh, calm down now"

"CHIN? CHIN?" There was a sense of panic in the Jersey detective's voice, "Where is Steve? I need to see him"  
"Danny, listen to me…..sshhhhhh…listen. Steve is in surgery buddy"  
"He's alive?"  
Chin pulled up and looked into his friend's eyes, "You're talking about Superman here. He's as tough as they come. We have to believe that he's going make it buddy….you know he's fighting"  
His one eye was swollen completely shut and Danny closed his other eye. As tears slid down his battered cheek he said softly, "He's going to be okay…..he has to be okay…"

Chin talked to him softly, "He's going to be fine….you sleep now Danny…..sshhhhhhh"  
"I need to talk…to him Chin"  
"As soon as the Doctor comes in, I'll wake you"  
"'K...…he has to be okay….."  
Danny's voice was fading as Chin said softly, "Sleep brah…..sssshhhhhh…..relax"  
In just moments Danny was back under and Chin stood back allowing the Nurses access to him again.  
One of them smiled at Chin, "Thank You. He's going to be very groggy for several hours. If he needs anything just ring for us"  
"We will. Thank you Ma'am"

As the Nurses left the room, Kono joined her cousin at the bedside. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.  
"How are you doing cous'?"  
"He took a hell of a beating didn't he?"  
"Yeah" They looked at Danny as he slept. A nasal cannula was inserted into his broken and swollen nose. The stitched gash on his temple was bandaged. His one eye was swollen shut but both eyes and his nose were black and blue. There were actually two gashes on his face. Three stitches closed a wound on the bridge of his nose and five more were on his bruised cheekbone. His right shoulder had been set and the arm was in a sling, immobilized tightly across his chest.

Several seconds passed before Kono added, "I'm scared Chin"  
Chin glanced over at Doris who sat staring aimlessly out the window at the dark Hawaiian night. Looking back at Danny he said softly, "I know Kono, I'm scared too"

********** More to follow - Hope you're still enjoying! ************


	7. Chapter 7

****** Please note that I HAVE NO MEDICAL background. I try to research the best I can but if I make mistakes, please bear with me and remember, this is fiction ******

Kono was sitting at Danny's side, her fingers stroking his arm gently, when Dr. Granger entered the room.

Motioning at Kono to join them, they all sat at the table by the window and looked at him nervously.

"Everything is progressing well but the bullet is still lodged in his right ventricle"  
Kono gasped, "It's IN his heart? Oh my God…."  
Chin grabbed her hand, "Kono….he's alive" He looked at the Doctor, "Please continue. We need to know everything"

"As I already told you, when he arrived he was in full cardiac arrest. Once we revived him an endotracheal tube was immediately inserted through his mouth and ventilatory assistance was given. Three intravenous catheters were then inserted. One is used to monitor the central venous pressure. The others are used to infuse saline solution and blood transfusions. An anterolateral thoracotomy was also started and a nasogastric tube and Foley catheter were inserted to decompress the stomach and monitor his urine output, respectively"

Doris asked in a shaky voice, "Doctor what is an anterolateral thoracotomy?"  
"It's an emergency procedure involving an incision along the front of the chest. It's done following major chest trauma, to allow direct access to the heart after a cardiac arrest. It enables us to control the bleeding and to apply internal cardiac massage. It also gives us the access to compress the descending thoracic aorta to improve coronary and cerebral circulation, then he was transferred to the operating room"

The Doctor paused briefly and then he continued, "There was an immediate complication as he was suffering from cardiac tamponade. That's pressure on the heart that occurs when blood and fluid build up in the space between the heart muscle, the myocardium and the outer covering sac of the heart, called the pericardium. It is a common complication with gunshot wounds. The surgery is going well but he's still facing at least another three to four hours. They have cleaned the blood from the tamponade and have begun the process of removing the bullet now. We have every reason to be optimistic at this point as he's not had any additional cardiac episodes…...that's a very good sign. The second bullet knicked his right lung but we were able to repair that damage quickly. There was additional bleeding caused by that bullet though, and a vascular surgeon is working on that damage. The wound to the arm is all muscle and tissue damage and it should heal fine. It also looks like he was beaten as well. He has bruising and two cracked ribs. I know I've given you a lot of information but do you have any questions at this time?"

Chin looked at the women and then responded, "No Doctor. Thank you for everything you've done for Steve and Danny. We're all extremely grateful"  
Shaking the Asian man's hand he replied, "You're welcome. I'll check back with you in an hour or so"  
After he left they all sat quietly, deep in their own thoughts until Doris said softly, "He's going to die…God is punishing me and my son is going to die"  
Chin took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently, "No Doris, he's going to make it. He's a fighter, he's not going to quit. He's NOT going to die"  
Tears were flowing freely down the older woman's cheeks as she said softly, "I feel it in my heart. I should never have come back…I've destroyed him...again…."  
Kono was now sobbing, "No…..no he's not going to die…he's not!"  
The commotion woke Danny and he called out, "What's happened? Is it Steve?"

Chin raced to his friend's side, "Danny, he's okay. He's still in surgery but the Doctor says he's holding his own. He's fighting brah"  
"Tell me what the Doctor said Chin"  
He told Danny everything finishing with, "Danny….he's strong"  
Danny stated quietly, "I know"  
"How are you feeling brother?"  
"I'm sore but I'll be fine. I'm sure they'll let me out of this bed tomorrow"  
"Sorry partner but it's going to be a few days. You have no organ damage but the Doc says there's a high risk of infection with your wound. You're going to need the IV antibiotics for a while"

"Great…... hey I need to see Steve"  
"We're in a family room here. Once Steve is out of ICU he'll be brought here and we can all stay together"  
"Good…that's good. Christ, I've got a headache"  
"Concussions will do that to you. Do you want any pain meds?"  
"No, I need to stay alert"  
"Danny, he's going to be in surgery for at least three more hours so why don't you sleep. We'll be right here"  
Danny lifted his hand and being careful not to touch the IV's, Chin grasped it and squeezed tightly.  
Chin held his hand and remained at his side until he fell back under and then he moved back to Kono and Doris.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

An hour later Doctor Granger returned. Things were going well and the bullet had been removed. The surgeons were continuing to repair the many arteries and vessels that had sustained damage but Steve's vitals remained strong. When the Doctor left this time, they all smiled…..for the first time since the ordeal began they all truly FELT that Steve would survive.

They let Danny sleep and when he woke next he found Chin sleeping in a chair at his bedside. Looking to the side of the room he saw Kono and Doris curled up and sleeping on cots.  
The pain in his side had intensified causing him to moan as he moved.  
Chin woke instantly and jumped up. Placing a hand on Danny's forearm he asked, "Hey, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just a little sore. Can you raise me up a bit"  
"Sure" After raising the bed up a bit he helped Danny move until he was comfortable.  
"That's good Chin, thanks. What time is it?"  
Chin glanced at his watch, "It's one thirty"  
"One thirty? What's happening with Steve?"  
"He came through surgery well. He's in the ICU"  
Danny's eyes closed and he let out an audible sigh of relief, "Thank God"  
Chin grinned, "Yeah. Do you need some pain meds?"  
"No not yet. Can I go see Steve?"  
"No, none of us can visit him until after the Doctor sees him in the morning. Danny? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Has Doris told you anything?"  
Both men glanced at the sleeping woman as Chin responded, "No. She's been really quiet….really worried"  
"She was willing to die for me Chin"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You guys got to us just in time. They had given us two hours before they were going to kill either me or Doris….I figure we were about an hour from that deadline when you showed up…they were making Steve choose which one of us would die"  
"What?"

"They wanted to torture Steve because of Jesse's death. They were going to make him watch us die before killing him"  
"And he made the choice that Doris would die?"  
"Thank God he never had to make the choice. I had told him that it should be me and Doris said no…..she said that she had hurt him in so many ways and that she couldn't live with herself if I died"

"But you knew that they planned on killing you all?"  
"We all knew that, but she insisted it might at least give us time to free ourselves or be rescued. She made him promise that he would choose her"  
"And he did?"  
Danny paused and his lips quivered with emotion as he said softly, "Yes…he did"  
Chin reached out and squeezed Danny's hand, "It's all okay now Danny. He's going to make it and we'll all be there for him"  
Tears slipped down Danny's cheeks as he started at the beginning, "I had dropped Gracie off and I was almost home. The van was on top of me before I even realized what was happening. They rear-ended me and I lost control of the car. I hit the pole and my head hit the window. When they pulled me from the car I was still stunned and they knocked me out. I woke up in the cellar and Doris was already there. She told me that they had been in her home when she returned from the grocery store earlier that day and they had taken her at gunpoint. I was still out of it when they called Steve, while they were talking with him they hit me a few times and dislocated my shoulder"

Chin added, "We saw the picture of you two on Steve's phone but they were smart enough to use a burner phone that we couldn't trace. Why didn't Steve call us after he got the text?"

"You know why Chin. They threatened to kill me and Doris if he didn't come alone. He had no idea how many people were involved but in his SuperSEAL mind he always thinks he can do it alone…."  
"Well this time, he couldn't…"  
"I know Chin….how did you find us?"  
"A man had driven by the crash scene. He got a really good view of Will Cooper and the license plate of the van. Cooper had told him that everything was fine and under control but thankfully the man didn't believe him. He called 911 and then once HPD was on the scene he returned to talk to us. He worked with a sketch artist but unfortunately we got no hits through the database and the van had been stolen. I took a chance and called Kamekono and we got lucky… he recognized Will Cooper. We ran a search on Tim Cooper and found the address to their parents' home. Like a said brother, we got lucky"

"Yeah we sure did, in a lot of ways…oh shit Chin…."  
"What is it?"  
"I said a lot of things to Doris that I probably shouldn't have said"  
"Tell me about it buddy"  
"I really laid into her about keeping secrets from Steve. I told her that she messed him up and how he's afraid to love and of commitment. Damn it Chin….it's none of my business"  
"The hell it isn't! He's your partner and your best friend and you're looking out for him. Steve is Ohana, we love him and we have every right to stand up for him. She owes him answers"

Danny grinned, "That's exactly what I told her"  
"And you were right brah"  
"I might be right, but I sure in the hell hope her answers don't cause him even more heartache"

********** MORE TO FOLLOW – I hope you're still enjoying! *********  
**


	8. Chapter 8

After their talk, Chin had the Nurse on duty give Danny pain medication and the injured man slept soundly not waking until Doctor Granger arrived to examine him at about eight thirty. The Doctor seemed pleased with his condition and then gave them all an update on Steve.

"His vitals are good and we're going to stop the medication so he can wake. He will be in severe pain but it's crucial that we check him for alertness due to the time he was unresponsive. Then he'll be kept highly medicated for at least the next three to four days. At that point we will be able to evaluate his recovery time with more accuracy"

Danny inquired, "When will he be brought into the room?"  
"He should be here within the next half hour. He won't wake for at least another four hours and once he starts to come around if you can let the Nurses know and they will reach me. I'll be in the area and be able to get here within minutes"

After they all thanked Doctor Granger, he left the room and they waited for Steve's arrival.  
While they waited, Danny called Rachel and spoke with her and Gracie. They agreed to wait and come up to visit the following day once Steve was settled in.

When he was wheeled in, there was relief along with fear. It was wonderful to see him but it terrified them all to see the massive amounts of wires and tubing hooked up to his body. As they transferred him onto the bed they all caught a glimpse of the large bandage that covered his entire chest and abdominal area. Once he was in the bed and the Nurses had left Doris and Kono moved to his side while Chin sat with Danny.

Doris held her sons' hand and stroked his cheek as she spoke to him softly expressing her love and encouragement.  
After about twenty minutes Danny stated, "Chin, I need to talk to him now"  
Pulling back the blankets, Chin pulled Danny to a sitting position with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. After placing socks onto his feet and transferring his IV bags to a portable pole, Danny was ready for the journey to his partner's bedside several feet away.  
They moved very slowly and Danny was surprised at how stiff and sore his body was. When he reached Steve's side he was breathing heavily and Kono stepped aside to make room for them.  
Chin asked, "Are you okay Danny?"  
The detective shook his head, "Yeah….just a little dizzy, that's all"  
Kono returned with a glass of water for him.  
He took a couple of sips and handed it back to her, "Thanks Kono" He then turned his attention to Steve. They had removed the endotracheal tube and had him hooked up to a nasal cannula, but at least he was breathing on his own and that was huge. Tears welled in Danny's eyes as he vividly remembered the last time he saw his partner, not breathing….his skin cold with a tinge of blue. He let out an audible sigh of relief as he took Steve's hand in his and he felt the warmth of life. Leaning forward he whispered softly, "I'm here Steve, Danno's here and I love you. You keep fighting partner, Gracie is looking forward to her surfing lesson….and so am I buddy. You just have to promise me that you'll keep those damn sharks away from my baby. You're doing so great Steve, you just need to rest and get better for us" Danny stood staring at his partner for several minutes, finding reassurance in watching his heavily bandaged chest move steadily up and down. He then turned to Chin and smiling weakly he allowed his friend to take his arm and guide him back to his bed. A short time later he too was again sleeping.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny woke to commotion in the room as Steve was screaming out in pain. His voice was hoarse from the breathing tube and Chin and Kono were trying to calm him while Doris was rushing from the room calling for help. Danny didn't hesitate a second as fighting his pain he got out of bed and shuffled as quickly as he could to Steve's side. Kono was trying to pin Steve's legs and hips to the bed as he pushed against her. Chin was virtually lying across the SEAL's upper chest holding his shoulders tightly while trying as best he could not to hurt the man.

Danny grabbed Steve's face with his hands and spoke firmly, "STEVE LOOK AT ME PARTNER!" Steve's eyes were open wide with pain and fear and his nostrils flared as his breaths came in rapid gasps. "STEVEN FOCUS NOW, RELAX BABE…slow down your breathing"  
"Dddannyy?"  
"Yeah, it's Danny. I've got you"  
"OOOHH SHIT IT HHURRTS D…."  
"I know baby, but you're going to be okay…you're doing great"  
"WWhhat hhappened Dddanny?"  
"SShhhhhhhh, relax Steve. I'll tell you everything but you've got to slow down your breathing for me…..nice and easy now babe… in…out….in…..out…sssshhhhhh, that a boy…..in….out…in…out"

Steve's body relaxed enough so Kono and Chin were able to ease their grips on him.  
Danny continued to hold Steve's face and talk to him soothingly, "That's it, nice and slow Steve…"  
"God Danno…mmy chest hhurts…..what hhappened?"  
"You were shot partner. Do you remember anything?"  
"Noo…..nnothing"  
"That's okay. The Doctor's going to be here in a minute and he'll give you something for the pain okay"  
"Yeeah…I hurt mman…."  
Chin touched Danny's shoulder, "The Doc's here Danny"  
"Hear that Steve? The Doc's here now" Danny tenderly rested Steve's head back onto the pillow as Doctor Granger moved to the opposite side of the bed with Doris standing next to him.

The Doctor smiled down at his patient, "Hello Steve. It's good to see you awake. I'm going to ask you a few questions okay?"  
"Yes Sir" He noticed his Mother and grinning he added, "Hi Mom"  
Doris smiled broadly, "Hello sweetheart"  
The Doctor then asked, "Steve, on a scale of one to ten I need you to rate the pain, with ten being the most severe"  
In unison Steve said "Eight" while Danny replied, "Eleven!"  
The Doctor asked again, "Steve? Be honest now"  
"A ten"  
"That's what's expected at this stage. Now do you remember what happened to you?"  
"No….Danny sssays I wwas shot"  
"Yes you were, but we had some really talented surgeons take good care of you. Now, I want you to keep your head still and follow the light with your eyes for me" Steve did as he was told, following a flashlight beam to the left, the right, up and down. "Good Steve, very good"

The Doctor than asked, "Do you know what day it is?"  
"Umm…..Thursday"  
"Can you tell me the name of the Governor of Hawaii?"  
"Sam Denninng…..ooohhhh SHIT!" Danny squeezed Steve's hand tightly as his body tensed and he cried out, "DANNO…ooohh sshitt it hurts"

Danny looked at the Doctor, "Doc, give him something please"  
As the Doctor opened up the morphine drip, Steve called out again to his partner "Danno…..Danno"  
Danny stroked his partner's cheek talking softly, "I'm right here Steve…relax babe, close your eyes and relax"  
"God I hhurt…"  
"I got you partner, I'm right here…...relax…sshhhhhh, relax"  
Steve felt the cold in his veins as the morphine entered his bloodstream. He could hear Danny's voice telling him to relax as his head began to spin from the drugs. He heard his own voice as he slurred the words, "Dannnno ttell Grracie 'mm ssorry" as the drugs took him under.

Doris McGarrett watched her son and she also watched Danny. Tears welled in her eyes as she witnessed the friendship and the devotion that these three beautiful people shared with her son. She had known from the moment she had met Danny Williams that he held a special spot in Steve's heart, and that was never more apparent than now. Her son had called out for Danny in his extreme pain and distress, not for her. Her son had shown her in that moment, who he needed….who he trusted, and it wasn't her. The last twelve hours she had thought almost constantly about how she was going to tell Steve everything he needed to hear. She had prayed he would survive so she could tell him, and now more than ever she knew she had no other choice. Danny was right, Steve deserved to know the truth and it would be up to him as to if he could forgive her. It he couldn't, at least he would have closure….and he did deserve that.

She watched as Doctor Granger moved in to check Steve's vitals and Chin took Danny by the arm.  
"Come on brah, he's sleeping. Let's get you back to bed now"  
Danny was in obvious pain as Chin helped him, and once both men were settled the Doctor again addressed them.

Looking at the clearly shaken group, Doctor Granger stated "He's doing wonderful"  
Doris asked in a shaky voice, "He's in so much pain"  
The Doctor shook his head, "Yes, remember I told you he would be. Emergency heart surgery is about the most intrusive procedure there is. The outer incision alone is extremely painful not to mention the numerous muscles and tissue that need to be cut through. We also had to crack open his sternum in order to access the heart quickly. He will be in severe pain for at least eight to ten days. I have set him up on an automatic morphine drip and he will stay on that for at least three days"

Chin asked, "And that will keep him under?"  
"He may come around periodically but he shouldn't feel much pain and he'll be, shall I say…..loopy. Does someone plan on staying here with him?"

They all quickly responded yes bringing a smile from the Doctor, "That's good….he's going to need you all. I'm very optimistic about his recovery after examining him. He seemed alert and coherent and there appears to be no ill effects from his cardiac episode. He's breathing on his own and his vitals are good. Now the most important thing for his recovery is rest. We can keep him fairly comfortable with the drugs"

Danny asked, "Doc I know he's going to ask, how soon do you figure he'll be laid up?"  
"If all goes well, he should be home in fourteen to eighteen days. With the physicality of his line of work I'm guessing he will need at least ten to twelve weeks off after he's home"  
Danny grinned, "Doc….he's NOT going to take that news well"  
"Well he has no choice in the matter"  
"You're going to tell him that? You're a brave man!"  
Kono chuckled, "Oh Danny, stop it"  
Granger added, "Governor Denning will not allow him back on the job until I clear him, so he best behave"  
Danny laughed, "You don't know McGarrett Sir"  
Granger grinned, "He doesn't know me either"  
Chin replied, "Guys, it looks like the Big Kahuna has finally met his match!"

After checking Danny over, Doctor Granger showed the others how to release additional pain meds from the drip if Steve needed them. He explained that they couldn't overdose him as the drip would only allow up to his prescribed hourly doses. He then left the group with the understanding that he would return later in the day to check on both of his patients.

The rest of the day was very quiet as both Steve and Danny slept most of the time. The three took turns going home to shower, change and grab supplies and Chin also stopped by Danny's and Steve's picking up t-shirts, sweatpants and toiletries for them.  
All was quiet until just before dawn the next morning….

******* Hope you're all still enjoying ! Happy Reading ! Coming very soon, Doris' secrets are revealed ***** **


	9. Chapter 9

Danny woke at about four in the morning. Kono had been sitting at Steve's bedside and she helped Danny out of bed and together they maintained their vigil at Steve's side.

They talked about what had happened and about what they now faced.  
The Jersey detective grew quiet as he looked at his partner.  
Kono asked, "What are you thinking about Danny?"  
He replied softly, "When Cooper landed at the bottom of the stairs and lifted that gun….God Kono we were fucking helpless. I'll never forget the hatred in that boys eyes as he fired….again and again and again…" Kono grabbed his hand and squeezed it as tears welled in both their eyes, "I saw Steve's body flinch each time a bullet hit and I couldn't do anything to help him. I thought he was dying and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it Kono. Then in the chopper when his heart stopped…...God, I was holding his hand when he stopped breathing. His hand grew limp and cold…oh God…"

"Danny, he's so strong"  
Danny spoke softly, "But he's only a man Kono, flesh and blood...…."  
"He's alive and he needs us to be strong for him"  
Their attention was drawn to the bed as Steve began to move his arms and legs and moan softly.

Helping Danny up, the two detectives were at his side as his eyes began to open. He swallowed hard and as his eyes darted between Danny and Kono a widening grin crossed his face and he said groggily, "Hey you two…what's happening?"  
Danny smiled, "What's happening? Really?"  
Steve chuckled, instantly pulling his hand up to his chest as pains shot through his body "Shit, ddon't make mme laugh… it hurts"  
Kono reached out and grabbed him resting their hands onto his bandaged chest.  
Danny squeezed his friend's other forearm, "Sorry babe, no more laughing. How do you feel?"  
"My hhead is ssppinning"  
"That's the pain meds"  
"What are tthey giving mme"  
"You're on a morphine drip"  
"No D', not mmorphine mman"  
"Hey, you need it right now. I need you to trust me partner"  
A tear slipped down Steve's cheek and Kono wiped it away as he said quietly, "I'll haave ddreams Danny…..please nno"  
"No, no it's okay Steve. You gotta have the drugs right now. I'm right here with you"  
"You wwon't go?"  
"Now where in the hell would I go?"  
Steve grinned weakly before adding, "I'm not feeling so gggood D"  
"Can you tell me where you hurt?"  
"Chest hhurts, ffeels tight….dizzy and nnumb. I'm sso ttirred Danno"  
"Close your eyes and sleep babe"  
"I ddon't wwant to dream"  
"SShhhhhhh….I'm here…..relax, ssshhhhhhhhh"  
"Danny….I wwon't let the ssharks get yyou, I promise"  
"Good, that's good. No more talking now Steve, shhhhhhh"

In moments Steve was again sleeping and Danny looked at Kono, "I think we should tell the Nurse's about how he's feeling"  
She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be right back"

She returned a few minutes later to find Danny still standing at the bedside holding a damp cloth to Steve's forehead.  
"What'd they say?"  
"She's calling the Doctor and she'll be in soon to check on him. How is he?"  
"He's out. He seems a little warm though"  
Kono touched his cheek, "Yes he is"  
Moments later, Steve's breathing suddenly became very rapid and his chest moved way too fast. It was obvious that he was clearly in distress.  
Kono raced from the room to get help as Danny placed a hand gently on Steve's chest. He could feel his friend's heart beating furiously and leaning close he whispered to him, "Relax Steve…..I'm right here…relax"  
Steve's eyes opened and breathlessly he said, "Daanno….cccan'tt bbre….aathe…cann't bbreaathee"  
"STEVE IT'S OKAY BUDDY…..the Doc's on the way….relax partner"  
Chin and Doris had both woke and moved to the bedside as well.

In minutes, two Doctor and three Nurses had entered the room hollering for everyone to step back. They all watched in horror as the Doctor pulled off the bandaging on Steve's chest while calling to the Nurses to intubate him. They watched as the Doctor reached up and increased the morphine dose pulling Steve under in only moments. The Doctor was calling out vitals as one of the Nurses inserted a long air tube down Steve's throat. The incision on his chest was worse than any of them could have ever imagined. It was a vertical incision at least ten inches in length down the center of his chest. It was red and swollen and closed with staples. His two bullet wounds were also stitched and his entire torso was severely bruised. No wonder the man was in pain…..Danny was listening closely to the Doctor and what he heard scared him. Low blood pressure, rapid heartbeat, cardiac tamponade and pericardiocentesis. Danny's brain was racing, _'Pericardiocentesis….what in the hell is that? Tamponade? So he's got more fluid on his lungs? God, were they going to have to operate again? Was he strong enough to handle that?'_

Steve's legs began to twitch and the Doctor asked Chin to please hold them still. As the Doctor barked out orders, one of the Nurses left the room to fetch the equipment he was requesting. The Doctor turned to Chin and the others explaining what he suspected.  
"I'm suspecting potential cardiac tamponade. I know he was treated for this in the emergency room as well. With traumatic injuries like Steve suffered, tamponade could likely re-occur. I'm going to perform a bedside ultrasound and we'll be able to determine quickly if this is the issue. I'm going to ask that you all leave the room and we'll come to the waiting room to update you soon"  
One of the Nurses asked them to wait a moment and returning with a wheelchair for Danny, the group left the room as the Doctors were beginning the ultrasound.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

It took less than an hour for the Doctor to enter the waiting room. Shaking everyone's hands he introduced himself as Clayton Olmstead.  
Doris asked first, "How is my son Doctor?"  
"He's resting comfortably. The ultrasound did reveal a large amount of fluid around the heart and based upon this and the physical examination, the diagnosis was cardiac tamponade. Using ultrasound guidance, we started a procedure called pericardiocentesis. We inserted a needle into the pericardial sac around the heart and secured a pigtail catheter into the sac. We removed more than 500 ml of fluid. We'll keep the catheter in the place for several days and monitor the drainage but this should have no long lasting effects. He is able to breathe on his own but we'll keep the breathing tube in for the next twenty four to forty eight hours just as an aide"

Danny asked, "Can we see him now?"  
"Yes, you can go back to the room. I did increase the morphine drip and we'll keep him under for the next couple of days"  
Danny reached out his hand and he shook the Doctor's hand firmly, "Thank you Doc….thank you"  
"You're welcome"

The Nurses were re-bandaging his chest as they all entered the room. Danny instantly noticed the sickly grey pallor to his partner's skin. Even with the Doctor's reassuring words he couldn't help but worry as his looked at all the wires and tubing. Along with the surgical incisions from the wounds there was the colostomy incision and now the incision from the pericardiocentesis procedure. He noticed that the bag hanging over the bedside was already again half full and was tinged with blood. His heart hurt for his dear friend and Kono noticed the tears welling in his eyes. Leaning down she kissed his forehead saying softly, "He'll be okay Danny"  
Danny couldn't talk as a large lump filled his throat, he simply nodded as they waited for the Nurses to finish.  
Once the Nurses left the room they all moved back to Steve's side.

Doris leaned down and kissed her son's cheek saying softly through her tears, "It's Momma Steve….I love you"  
They all stayed at his bedside, talking and encouraging him throughout the day.  
Doctor Granger as well as one of the heart surgeons, Doctor Martin Luciano stopped by just after lunch to check on the men.  
Steve's vitals were stable and his coloring had improved greatly.  
Doctor Luciano reassured them all that the set-back with the tamponade was not uncommon, "He suffered a traumatic injury and his body is weakened. Set-backs are not unexpected. He really is doing well"  
They all thanked Doctor Luciano, and then Doctor Granger turned his attention to Danny. His wound was clean and it looked good. He had the others' leave the room and he removed the Foley Catheter from Danny and took his arm out of the sling although he did still leave him attached to the saline and antibiotic IV's.

At a little after four in the afternoon the room lit up as nine year old Gracie Margaret Williams came through the door.  
"DANNO!"  
For the first time in days, Danny's face lit up broadly, "Monkey!"  
He was sitting in a cushioned chair with a blanket over his lap. Gracie walked up to him gingerly, definitely shocked at the cuts, bruising and swelling on her Daddy's face.  
He held out his hand to her, "Come here baby, it's okay"  
She gently climbed up onto his lap and said nervously, "Are you okay Daddy?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine….I just don't look real pretty right now"  
The little girl giggled and touched his bruised cheek tenderly before reaching up and kissing it.  
He grinned, "Awe, that feels good!"  
She then turned her head and looked at Steve, "Is Uncle Steve okay?"  
"He's sick baby and the Doctors have given him medicine so he can sleep, but he's going to be okay"  
"Mommy said you got shot?"  
"I did, right here" He pointed to his side.  
She then asked, "Does it hurt?"  
"A little bit, but I'm tough"  
She pointed to the IV lines in his hand, "What are these for?"  
"They're called IV's. They're really thin tubes that go into my veins and they carry these liquids into my body"  
She looked up at the bags hanging from the pole, "What are they?"  
"One is called saline, that helps keep me from getting dehydrated and the other one is medicine so I won't get an infection"  
"Oh okay...….Daddy?..."  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"Where did Uncle Steve get shot?"  
Danny sighed briefly before responding, "He was shot in the chest"  
"In the heart?"  
"Yes. The Doctors are taking very good care of him though. He needs a lot of rest and right now they're giving him medication to keep him sleeping"  
"Can I talk to him?"  
"Sure"

Chin stepped forward, "Let me lift you up to see him honey"  
Chin lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedside. Kono had pulled down the bedrail and Chin set her on the edge of the bed. He told her, "You can touch him Gracie"  
She put her tiny hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "I hope you get better really soon Uncle Steve, I love you" She leaned over and kissed his cheek and then Chin lifted her back into his arms, giving her a hug.

Placing her back onto Danny's lap she whispered to her Father, "Who's that lady Daddy?"  
Danny glanced across the room at Doris. Two months ago when Doris had retuned he and Steve had made the decision not to tell Gracie about her. She had always thought that Steve's parents were dead and honestly, they just didn't know how to explain her reappearance to the child. And the truth of the matter was that Steve didn't trust Doris to stay and he figured it would confuse Gracie even more if she were here one day and gone the next. He had to tell her now though…..he looked at Chin, "Chin I need to take Gracie down to the cafeteria for a snack"

Moments later Rachel was wheeling Danny as Gracie did her part by pushing the portable medical stand and they made their way towards the elevator.

****** Please let me know what you think – reviews are AWESOME! Next up - Doris' secrets are revealed ******


	10. Chapter 10

******* Here are the next two chapters, I hope you enjoy and as always THANK YOU for reading and reviewing - it's nice to know people enjoy your efforts and reviews truly are great motivation to keep writing! ********

After Rachel joined them at the table with a tray of food, Gracie again asked "Danno who was that lady in the room?"  
"Monkey her name is Doris McGarrett"  
"Is she Steve's Aunt?"  
After glancing at Rachel he looked into his daughter's eyes, "No Gracie…she's Steve's Mom"  
With a confused look on her face she asked, "I thought his Mom was dead?"  
"We all thought she was dead honey"  
"Even Uncle Steve?"  
"Yes, yes…it's very confusing Gracie, but before Steve was born his Mom worked for the Government and when Steve was a teenager some really bad people were coming after her and to keep her family safe she faked her death and disappeared. Everyone who loved her thought she was dead and she had to stay away all these years"

"To protect Uncle Steve and Mary from the bad guys?"  
"That's right"  
"When did she come back?"  
"Not too long ago"  
The little girl smiled widely, "I'm so happy for Uncle Steve!"  
Danny smiled at the innocence of the child as he responded, "I'm happy for him too baby"  
She seemed to not have any more questions and he decided that she really didn't need to know anything else at this time. In her eyes, Steve had his Mom back and that was good news.  
After their snack, they all made their way back to the room.

As they entered, Kono was standing at the bed wiping Steve's head and face with a cool cloth and talking to the unconscious man quietly. Chin was sitting in a chair at the bedside and Doris was standing at the window of the room with her hands folded across her chest. Without saying a word Gracie walked towards her.

She didn't say anything immediately, she simply stood next to the older woman and looked up at her.  
After several seconds, Doris looked down at her and smiled, "Hello Gracie, Steve has told me so much about you"  
Gracie smiled at her, "I'm really happy that you're alive. I love Uncle Steve very very much and he needs his Mom. Everybody needs their Mom, even SuperSEAL's"  
Tears were flowing down Doris' cheeks as she dropped to her knees and pulled the little girl to her chest.  
"Thank you my dear child…oh thank you"  
Rachel was holding Danny's hand as they watched their daughter, unable to hear the words being spoken but knowing in their hearts that Gracie was doing what she did best….spreading her love.

Doris pulled Gracie to arms-length and said, "Steve's told me about your kind and gentle heart and you have shown that to me Gracie. Thank you for taking such good care of Steve, he loves you so very much"  
"You're welcome Mrs. McGarrett. He takes really good care of me and Danno too"  
Doris kissed Gracie's forehead and hugged her. Then holding hands they walked back Steve's side.

After Gracie and Rachel had left, the group decided that Chin and Kono would go home for the night with Doris and Danny staying. As they sat bedside Doris said quietly, "Your daughter is an amazing child Danny"  
"Yes she is…..but she is just a child Doris. In her eyes she just see's you as Steve's Mom. She has no idea about the pain you've caused him" Danny smiled, "And you know what Doris, even if she was old enough to understand everything, she still would probably believe that all that mattered is that you're alive. She would forgive you of everything"

"That says a lot about you and her Mother. Danny, you've raised her to be a loving and compassionate child"  
"Well, I'm not as compassionate Doris"  
"You are Danny, but you're also loyal. I've been very humbled watching your interactions with Steve. When my son was at his weakest, when his pain was at its worst…..he didn't call out for me, he called out for you Danny. It's YOU he trusts, it's YOU he needs and I thank God that you're in his life. He's very lucky to have you"

"You're wrong Doris, I'm the lucky one. Steve is the most honorable and decent man I've ever known. He's given me much more than I've given him. He's changed my life and I don't know what I would do without him. And Gracie…." he grinned, "She idolizes him"

"I've been thinking constantly about what you told me in the cellar Danny and you're right. I've been very unfair to Steve and I cannot expect him to trust me without answers. Once he's strong enough I will tell him everything"  
"EVERYTHING Doris, NO more secrets"  
"That's right…..everything. I owe him the truth no matter what the cost to me. I hope and pray that he can find it in his heart to forgive me, but if he can't…..I'll understand, and I'll leave if that's his choice. I need you to promise me something though Danny"  
"What's that?"

"Please promise me that you'll be there to pick up the pieces"  
"I promise you that I'll be there for him. Whatever happens, I'll be there"  
She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I need to go get some fresh air"  
Danny nodded and after she left the room he moved to the bed and taking Steve's hand in his, he said "I'm here with you Steve. Gracie made it up to see you today and it was sure great to see her. You're doing so great partner. You keep resting and healing and I promise you that I'll be here for you…always"

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve's recovery went well. Two days after the emergency tamponade the Doctor's began to wean him off the morphine and the first couple of days were very tough. His pain was severe, yet he battled every attempt at giving him any morphine. Two days after waking, he was up moving around and twelve days after being shot, Steve McGarrett was released from the hospital. Doris was holding his arm as she and Danny led him into his house.

"I'm fine you two"  
Danny stated, "Oh knock it off will ya! It's not like we're carrying you, although I CAN if you'd like me too?"  
"You're both Mother Hen's you know that don't you?"  
Doris chuckled, "Yes we know…..so let it be"  
That evening Chin and Danny manned the grill and they shared an amazing dinner of Chicken ka-bobs and grilled jumbo shrimp.  
Gracie and Kamekona had joined the group and it was a joyous celebration of life and the love of the 5-0 Ohana.

Danny had made the conscious decision to step back and let Doris tend to Steve's needs.  
She stayed with him while Danny and the others would drop in for lengthy 'visits'. Danny returned to work a few days later leading the Task Force until Steve would be able to return.

One day, six weeks after the surgery Steve came out onto the patio of his home. It was about three thirty and it was a typical warm and sunny Hawaiian day.  
Doris was sipping a glass of iced tea and looking up from the book she was reading she asked, "Did you have a good nap sweetheart?"  
"Yeah…. Hey Mom, I think it's time we talked"  
Doris set the book down sitting forward in her chair…she knew...this was it…...

********* Here we go, Doris comes clean next...I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! **********


	11. Chapter 11

****** Here is the Steve/Doris confrontation – I hope you like it ******

"Steve, before we start I need to say something. When Danny and I were in the cellar before you were brought in, he confronted me. He's made me take a good look at myself and he's made me realize that I need to take responsibility for the things I've done to you. I'm going to tell you everything son….no more secrets. I ask that you listen to everything I have to say before you respond and please remember that I love you with all my heart"  
"Okay Mom…"

"I had been with the CIA for six years when I was approached about going undercover to infiltrate the Kham crime family in Red China. Lan Kham had risen to power as a major heroin dealer and there was evidence that they were trying to expand into the United States. The plan was for myself and Chinese-born agent Li Yang to go undercover as potential buyers and then offer the suggestion of becomming handlers for them in the United States. Li's undercover name was Yao Zhong and I was known as Sara Shelburne"  
Steve said softly, "Shelburne…..okay...go on….."

"We had been under for only a couple of weeks when we became aware that Kham had an equal, 'silent' partner, someone who was the money and brains behind the organization….." Steve shifted restlessly in his chair as she continued, "We smuggled several shipments of heroin into the U.S. over the next couple of months, building up a trust and it was actually Kham who came to us with the idea of a partnership. We insisted on meeting his partner before agreeing to the deal. June 12, 1973 Steve…..."  
"What Mom?"  
"June 12, 1973 is the day that changed my life forever...…that's the day I met Kham's partner… Feng Wo Fat"

Steve tried not to react but as the name was spoken he felt a twinge and he instinctively brought his hand to his chest.  
Doris gasped and reaching out, she grasped his other hand, "Steve, are you alright?"  
"Yes Mom, I'm fine…..please don't stop"  
Keeping hold of her son's hand, she continued "The meeting was arranged at the Wo Fat home. We arrived before Kham and we were led into the study to wait. Two young boys came running into the room while we waited, beautiful young children. They were Wo Fats two sons, seven year old Cheng and five year old Hu. The boys came over to us and chatted, they were smart and bubbly and full of energy. We stayed at the Wo Fat mansion as their guests for the next week. We discussed business and goals but we also spent a good deal of time socializing and getting to know each other, even the children. When we made our next drug run back to the U.S. we gave our superiors all the info we could on Wo Fat but they needed more time to research him before moving in so we remained undercover. When we returned to China, everything went wrong very quickly…... Wo Fat had hired two new bodyguards, and one of them, Jian Quan was a friend of Li's cousin. The cousin had traveled to the U.S. for Li's wedding several months earlier and he had shown Jian pictures of his American CIA cousin. Jian recognized Li immediately and as soon as he saw us, he pulled his gun. He told Wo Fat that we were CIA and they took us to a remote farmhouse where he and Kham tortured us"

Her voice softened and Steve squeezed her hand lovingly, "Oh Mom…"  
"No...everything Steven….."She composed herself and continued, "Li tried to protect me, he kept telling them that he was an agent but that I wasn't. They tied us up in a barn and they beat Li mercifully Steve. Once it got dark, they left a lantern burning and left us for the night. There was one man guarding the door to the barn and the others went to the farmhouse. They had made a huge mistake though…..during the beating, Li's ropes had loosened on his hands and he was able to free himself. He untied my ropes and I was able to sneak up on the guard, killing him with a pitchfork I had found in the barn. There were two men guarding the front of the farmhouse but we had to try to get to a vehicle. We had no idea where we were but we were surrounded by woods. We took the two guns, and a knife from the guard as well as his wallet which contained the equivalent of sixty American dollars. The plan was to sneak up on the vehicles and while I hot-wired a car, Li would stand outside the vehicle with his gun trained on the guards. They were on the porch, smoking and drinking beer and not paying attention to us at all. I had opened the car windows and as soon the engine fired up Li jumped into the back of the vehicle and the guards began firing on us. Both Li and I fired back as I sped away. Wo Fat had come onto the porch and I saw him get hit. One of us had hit him in the head, and I knew he was dead. We were able evade them and we drove forty miles to the nearest large city and abandoned the vehicle in a grocery store parking lot. Thankfully they hadn't taken Li's wallet and we caught a cab, having him drive us two hours away. We checked into a dingy motel and using a payphone at a nearby gas station we called our boss. We then hunkered down in the room and waited for help to arrive"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Steve's eyes never left his Mother. He listened intently, not saying a word as she continued, "We stayed in the Motel for three days before a team could safely extradite us. We lived on chips, cookies and water from a vending machine outside the Motel room. I did everything I could to keep Li's wounds clean but he developed a severe infection. By the time we got back to the States, he was near death and sepsis had set in. He was in the ICU for ten days and then he was transferred to a private room. I visited him that day and then...…they got him. A hired assassin dressed as an orderly shot and killed Li in his bed that night. The assassin was killed trying to escape and he was identified as Chu Meng, a nephew of Wo Fat. The decision was then made to place me in Witness Protection. I was relocated to San Diego and one of my handlers was Joe White"  
Steve quietly said, "Joe?"

"Yes. I had worked with Joe on a mission several months earlier and he had just been transferred to Coronado as a SEAL Instructor. He helped me in so many ways Steve, he was a true friend when I had nobody. He kept me sane…and he introduced me to the person who changed my life and gave me reason to want to live again…...your Father. John and I fell in love fast and we were married six months later. Less than a year after our wedding John was transferred to Honolulu"  
"So Dad knew about you being in Witness Protection?"  
"Yes….he knew"  
Steve's mind was racing as he remembered his Dad's last words to him, _'I'm sorry I lied to you son…I love you' _He looked his Mother in the eye saying, "Mom…..I need a minute" Without saying anything else, he stood and walking past her he went down to the water's edge. Looking out over the vast blue/green Ocean he crossed his arms across his chest squeezing until it hurt. Steve sobbed….he cried for his Dad, he cried for the man who loved a woman with a violent past. He cried for the man who spent twenty years alone and searching for answers about her 'death'. He cried for the man who died violently because of his love for Doris. And Joe? His Dad's best friend and confidant and HIS surrogate Father figure was behind this deceit? Steve stood staring aimlessly out at the calm water for more than half an hour before he was ready to hear more. He chuckled to himself as he walked back towards the house. 'Ready to hear more', was he really ready? No, but he needed to hear it all…everything was going to be aired out today…everything.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Doris hadn't moved and as her son sat back down across from her she inquired, "Are you okay Steve?"  
"Tell me more Doris"  
_'Doris' _the name cut through her heart. He had called her 'Mom' up until now…..sighing deeply she continued, "I promised to tell you everything…your Father knew I was in Witness Protection and I told him about the China mission but he never knew the names Kham or Wo Fat. He never asked, and I never told him…it was classified"  
"CLASSIFIED!" Steve screamed, "CLASSIFIED DORIS? HE WAS YOUR HUSBAND AND YOU KEPT THAT FROM HIM?"  
"Yes….I did! I did it to protect him Steve. I loved him dearly and I didn't give him the names to protect him"  
Steve ran a hand through his hair as he struggled to control his anger, "Go on…."

"I had finished getting my teaching degree in San Diego and within a year of us moving to Hawaii I was teaching and pregnant with you. Honey, please try to understand. I wasn't trying to deceive your Dad but things were good and we were so unbelievably happy. I found myself thinking less and less about my past life. I truly believed that I had nothing to worry about and I saw no reason to worry him. Those were the happiest years of my life. I was a young Mother and Teacher, life was so good. Then shortly after your sixteenth birthday the CIA told me that during the interrogation of a Kham crime-family member they discovered my undercover name of Shelburne along with notes indicating that they knew I was alive but they thought I was still in San Diego. There was evidence that a Columbian-born hitman, known only as Mangosta had been sent to find me, and kill me and that he had been sent by Wo Fats son, Cheng. It didn't appear that they knew my married name and after discussing my options with the Agency and with Joe, we all felt it best that I disappear. We could not tell your Dad in order to keep you all safe"

Steve was sitting forward, his elbows on the table and his face in his hands as he struggled to remain calm.  
Doris continued, "Along with Joe and two other agents, we turned the tables on Wo Fat. We tracked Magosta and we killed him in an explosion in San Diego. Then for twenty years I was on the run. I rarely stayed in one place for more than two weeks at a time. Joe coordinated this all, he kept me alive and he kept an eye on your Dad and you kids for me. I knew what was happening in your lives because of Joe. He did everything he could to keep your Dad from discovering the truth about Wo Fat. Your Dad wouldn't stop though…he thought I was dead and he was determined to find who killed me. By the time your Dad told Joe about his suspicions about Wo Fats connection to me…it was too late. Governor Jameson had learned of his investigation and informed Wo Fat. He recruited the Hess brothers….and your Father's execution was carried out and you became Wo Fats next target in his quest to find me...Shelburne"

Steve threw his head back and said softly, "I have a couple of questions Doris"  
"What are they Steve…..anything"  
"How did Jameson find out about Dad's investigation?"  
"We're not sure…we figure there must have been a mole in the HPD or someone in the Governor's office must have been watching him. Joe's been conducting his own investigation into that, but he has no answers yet"

"When you let Wo Fat go…when you fired those bullets into the floor….I want to know why?"  
Doris sighed and responded softly, "That is something I truly regret doing Steve. When I saw him…when I looked into his eyes…..I saw the seven year old boy who I saw in China thirty six years earlier. I hesitated…..and he hesitated. At that moment I knew he recognized me. I had killed his Father, but he had killed my husband. No words were spoken, he simply turned and before I could even react he was out the window. I'm so ashamed...I panicked…..I knew what he had done to you in searching for me….and I had let him go. I didn't know how I could ever explain that to you and I know you may never be able to forgive me….but I fired the gun to cover my actions…..I'm so, so sorry" She then repeated, "Joe and I did everything we could to keep you, Mary and your Dad safe….."

At those words, Steve slammed his hands onto the table and with his voice shaking with emotion he screamed angrily, "NO, NO YOU DIDN'T! NEITHER ONE OF YOU DID EVERYTHING YOU COULD BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL US THE TRUTH. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL DAD! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT DORIS!"  
Holding his bottle of water, he hurled it against the side of the patio and with no further words spoken he stormed into the house.  
Doris followed him, sobbing as she called out "Steve…..please stop!"  
She grabbed his arm as he reached for his car keys on the kitchen counter. He pulled away from her, "I'm leaving…..I have to think"  
"Stay here son…I'll leave"  
With tears in his eyes and his voice raw with emotion he said, "No Doris…..Dad's dead…..the house is yours now"  
The words hit her like a knife to the heart and she said softly, "Oh Steve…..."  
Without looking back, Steve stormed from the house and sped from the driveway.

*********** SO ? I have to say with all the rumors afloat that Steve and Wo Fat are half-brothers, I hope to God they don't write the storyline that way. My version may not be perfect, but I think it shows there can be other 'answers' - More to follow but I'd love to hear what you think ! ************


	12. Chapter 12

********* THANKS to all of you for the wonderful reviews so far! There are more surprises to come...I hope you enjoy and continue to let me know what you think! Happy Reading ! **********

It was almost five o'clock and Danny had just sent Chin and Kono home for the night. He was in his office finishing up a report when the call came in.  
"Hello, this is Williams" He heard the woman sobbing causing him to sit up in his chair, "Hello, who is this?"  
"Danny, its Doris"  
"Doris….what's wrong? Is Steve alright?"  
"We talked...….I told him everything. He's so angry Danny…..he stormed out of here"  
"Do you know where he went?"  
"No….I tried to stop him. Please, find him Danny"  
The urgency in her voice scared him and he asked, "Doris…are you worried about him hurting himself?"  
"No….no…but he's so angry. Danny….he needs you"  
"Don't worry Doris, I'll find him"  
She was still crying as she said softly, "Thank You…...Danny, please tell him…..tell him I love him"  
"I will….bye"

Hanging up, he ran his hand through his hair, whispering "Oh boy" before he dialed Steve's cell.  
The call rolled straight to voicemail and he left a message, "Steve, can you give me a call right away buddy? Thanks"  
He then sat with his elbows on the desk and his face in his hands as he tried to calm himself. He picked up his pen, making an effort to look at the report again. It was a horribly long twenty minutes of staring at the papers in front of him until his phone rang. Seeing it was Steve, he sighed deeply, then trying to keep his voice calm he answered, "Steve….hey buddy, where are you at?"

There was a slight pause before Steve replied emotionally, "It's a fucking mess Danno….did Doris call you?"  
"Yeah, she did….are you alright?"  
"No…no, I'm not partner. I just need some time okay?"  
"Where are you Steve?"  
"I checked into the Hilton. I need some time to think man"  
"It might help to talk about it"  
"Danny…shit man…...everything I knew…fuck, nothing is what I thought it was…"  
"What room are you in babe?"  
"420…..hey, can you do me a favor?"  
"Of course, what do you need?"  
"Don't come empty handed"  
"You haven't been taking any pain meds, have you?"  
"Not for more than three weeks now"  
"Okay, I'll be there soon. I need you to do me a favor?"  
"What's that?"  
"Promise me you won't do anything stupid"  
"Buddy, the only stupid thing I did was trust Doris"  
Danny heard the heartbreak in his partners' voice as he responded, "I'll be right there….bye"  
Hanging up the phone Danny closed the file, shut off the lights and raced to his car.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve answered the knock on the door about half an hour later to find the partner standing before him, smiling and holding a case of beer.  
He grinned at his friend, stepping aside, "Come on in"

Danny handed him the beer and excused himself to go use the bathroom. When he returned, Steve had transferred twenty of the longboards into the room refrigerator and standing, he handed Danny two and without saying anything he walked towards the open sliding glass door.

Danny followed him out onto the balcony which overlooked the pool and they both sat at the small table. Steve was barefoot and shirtless and Danny took the opportunity to take a good look at the healing incision that ran down the center of his chest.

"The incision looks good, how do you feel?"  
"Not too bad. I still feel a tightness there and it still itches, but the Doc says that's normal"

They both cracked open their beers as Danny inquired, "When's your next appointment?"  
"Next Thursday…..I need to get back to work Danno"  
"Hey, don't even think about that yet…it's way too soon"  
"Sounds like you're getting a bit too comfortable filling my shoes?"  
Danny chuckled, "We can't wait to get you back buddy. We just don't want you keeling over on us you know"

They sat quietly for several minutes before Danny stated, "Talk to me partner, what happened?"  
Taking a long drink, Steve sat forward in his chair "She told me everything Danny….."  
Steve then told his partner the details of the conversation he had with his Mother. Danny's heart broke as he sat quietly, listening as the pain poured from this tough as nails Navy SEAL.

When he was done, his beers were gone as well. As he got up from the chair he asked, "Do you need another one?"  
Danny replied, "No…I'm good"

Steve returned moments later with two more beers for himself and Danny looked into his eyes, "Steve…I'm so sorry man"  
"It is what it is Danno…..but it sure hurts brother. I just don't know what I should do…I don't know what she expects from me"  
"Steve, honestly…I know you love her but you can't worry about her expectations, or her wishes. This is all about you babe. I don't want to sound cruel but she made her bed here. She's lied to you for twenty…..shit, she's lied to you your entire life, thirty six years of deceit. You don't owe her a damn thing Steve"

"It's easy to say that Danny…but you're right, I do love her" They were silent for a few minutes before Steve added softly, "What hurts the most, is what she did to my Dad. God Danny, he was such an amazing man and Father. He was a decorated Naval Officer and Police Lieutenant. He was a loving and devoted husband and Father…and she destroyed him. He knew she was CIA, he knew about the China mission, and yet she didn't trust him enough to give him information that could have kept him safe.….shit Danny…"

Steve's voice was shaking with emotion and Danny said, "Take your time babe….we've got all night"  
After slamming his third beer, Steve continued "He not only lost his wife that day, he lost his kids. They could have told him she was alive and in hiding at any time, yet they didn't. He was alone for twenty fucking years searching for answers Danny…..he didn't deserve that. He died still thinking she was dead, yet she says she loved him" He stood up from the table and moved to the balcony's railing. Sipping his beer he said softly, "Dad died because of her and Joe's lies Danny and I don't know if I can ever forgive either of them for that"

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny moved to Steve's side and squeezed his shoulder. Still looking straight ahead the SEAL continued, "For twenty years Joe deceived his best friend. For twenty years he deceived me….he knew our pain and yet he kept up the lies. Like I said before, nothing is what I thought it was"

"I don't have any answers Steve. As for Doris, I know you love each other. She gave you life and for sixteen years she was the perfect Mom, she was your world…..I understand that. She made the decisions, but she was guided by others she trusted…."  
"That's the point Danny! She should have been trusting Dad and no one else"  
"I agree babe. Trust me, I'm not making excuses for her"  
Steve said softly, "There are no excuses 'D. She and Dad raised me to be honest and to take responsibility for my actions and I've always tried to do that….."

"God Steven, please don't turn this on yourself. One thing both your Mom and Dad did perfectly was raise you. You've done amazing things with your life and I can promise you partner that both your Mom and your Dad are very proud of the man you've become"

Tears welled in Steve's eyes as he remembered his conversation with his Dad moments before he was killed, _'I didn't say it enough son...…I love you' _As the tears slid down his cheeks, he choked out the words, "God I miss him Danny"

Danny grabbed his friend and pulled him into a hug. The warmth of the embrace was too much for Steve and he began to sob in Danny's arms. They didn't talk, no words were needed. Steve was literally shaking in his grasp as Danny held him tightly. Several minutes passed before Steve's shoulders stopped heaving and as he pulled away he raised his hand to chest, gently rubbing his still raw scar.  
The motion scared Danny and he asked frantically, "Hey, are you okay?"  
Steve held up his hand saying, "Yeah…yeah no worries"  
"Are you in pain?"  
"Only emotional pain Danny. My chest is just... tight, that's all"  
For the first time since the surgery Danny saw something on the wound that concerned him and reaching out he ran his fingers over a five inch portion of the scar that seemed a bit different than the other scarring. He was alarmed as his fingers instantly detected four small, raised lumps. "What are these?"

Steve felt them, "I'm not sure?"  
"Do they hurt?"  
"A little bit"  
Danny threw his hands in the air, "You just told me you had NO PAIN!"  
"Like a said Danny, my chest is tight. These bumps….yeah they hurt a little"  
"We need to call your Doctor" As he pulled out his cell he asked, "What's the number?"  
"Danny, I'm fine"  
"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! You've slammed four beers in half an hour. Humor me will you!"  
Steve mumbled under his breathe, "Mother Hen" as he pulled out his wallet and the Doctor's business card. "I'll call him Danny, relax"

They sat back down at the table as Steve dialed and soon he was talking to Doctor Luciano, the heart surgeon.  
After hanging up he looked at Danny, "Its fine partner. He said it's the titanium clips he used to close my ribcage back up. I've lost some weight so they're noticeable, that's all. As long as I'm not showing signs of infection, he said it's fine to wait until I see him next week. Now….I need another beer….or two. Doc says I need to put the weight back on!"  
Danny simply shook his head as Steve stood and re-entered the room. Seeing him go into the bathroom, Danny took the opportunity to send a quick text to Doris, just to let her know that he safe. When Steve returned, he handed a beer to Danny and cracking open his fifth, he stared straight ahead.

"Thank You Danno….."  
"For what?"  
"For being here. For listening to me rant on about my dysfunctional family"  
"Hey, I take that personally partner"  
Steve looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What?"  
"Well I'm a part of your dysfunctional family aren't I?"  
Steve grinned "You sure are buddy…in fact….I don't know how I ever got along without you"  
Danny chuckled, "I don't know how you got along without me either!"  
"Hey seriously Danny….thank you"  
Danny smiled, saying softly, "You're welcome"

"You know what Danny? I'm hungry"  
"Really? So you want more than a liquid diet tonight? That's good…how about pizza?"  
"Ham and pineapple?"  
The Jersey detective rolled his eyes "ONLY because you've had a rough day babe"  
Steve laughed, "I'm kidding, pepperoni sounds good"  
Danny sighed audibly before responding "Oh thank you!"

As they waited for the pizza to arrive, they continued to drink and after a few minutes of silence Steve looked at Danny, "What's going on in that head of yours Danny?"  
"Nothing…...I'm sure it's nothing"  
"Tell me what you're thinking partner"  
Danny looked at his friend wondering if he was ready to hear his suspicions right now. Leaning back, Danny closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair…...

********* More to follow…..I hope you're enjoying! ***********


	13. Chapter 13

_Danny looked at his friend wondering if he was ready to hear his suspicions right now. Leaning back, Danny closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair…..._

_**50505050505050505050505050505050**_

Sighing, Danny said "I was just thinking about something your Mom said. She told you that Joe was looking into who told Jameson about your Dad's search right?"  
"Yeah…."  
"And...Joe helped Hiro Noshimuri fake his death and he got him off the Island…. and Steve, Joe's taken several trips to Japan, why?"  
Steve interrupted him, "What are you saying Danny? You think Joe's behind this? Behind my Dad's death?"  
"Like I said Steve…...I'm sure it's nothing, but….."  
Steve forcefully placed his bottle down onto the table and pushing himself from the chair he moved back to the balcony's railing. He clasped his hands behind his head as he paced back and forth mumbling….."No…no….no Danno…..no"

Danny sat forward in his chair and after taking a long drink he continued, "Steve, I'm sorry. I'm way off base here man"  
The SEAL turned to face him, the pain evident on his face "Danny…oh fuck no Danny….not Joe"  
"I don't like it Steve. It's just a gut feeling…that's all it is babe"  
They heard the knock on the door and Danny moved into the room, returning minutes later with the pizza and more beer.

They sat quietly as they ate and eventually Steve spoke, "I've known you for three years Danny and in that time we've become very close. I've learned several things about you… you're honest, loyal, passionate, a true friend and an amazing Father. You're also damn good at your job and one of the biggest reasons for that is that your gut doesn't lie….You know that I've thought for a long time that Joe was keeping things from me…..why didn't I push him harder for answers? How could I have been so damn stupid?"

"You weren't being stupid Steve. People you loved and trusted betrayed you…this is not your fault. You're too close to Joe to see this brother. I'm seeing things from a different viewpoint partner and I may not be right, in fact I hope to God I'm wrong. I don't want to see you hurt…"

Steve grinned, saying softly "I know that Danny…so tell me what you're thinking"  
Taking a deep breath, Danny began "Joe was recruited to help your Mom hide from the Kham crime family and eventually from Wo Fat when he began searching for Shelburne. I think that once her cover was blown in San Diego and Joe made the decision to continue to help her…..I think he knew your Dad would be killed because he knew he would never stop searching for Doris's 'killers'"

Steve interrupted, "Then why didn't he confide in Dad?"  
"Steve…..I don't know…the only thing I can think of is that he thought Doris would be in more danger if he knew" Danny sighed deeply and continued, "Joe kept her safe, but on the run for twenty years and when your Dad got too close, Joe tried to stop him"

"What do you mean? How?"  
"I think he went to Governor Jameson"  
"To stop Dad?"  
"Yeah…he knew that Jameson and your Dad knew each other, but he DIDN'T know that she was in bed with Wo Fat"  
"So you think he unwittingly endangered Dad?"  
"Think about it babe. He asks Jameson to help stonewall your Dad's investigation. She tells Wo Fat about this and now not only does he have a connection with Shelburne, the woman who killed his Father, but he knows the name McGarrett. Haven't you ever wondered how Victor Hess knew that you had captured his brother Anton in North Korea?"

Steve said softly, "Yes"  
Danny continued, "I think Jameson knew about your mission into North Korea through Joe and she gave that information to Wo Fat. He then recruited Victor Hess to kill your Dad in exchange for attempting to rescue Anton. Wo Fat then set his sights on you and Joe in his efforts to find Doris, 'Sarah Shelburne'"

Steve added, "When Wo Fat captured me and was torturing me…." Steve sighed and Danny reached over squeezing his forearm as he continued emotionally, "As he was zapping me with the cattle prod he kept asking me for the identity of Shelburne and for Joe's location…..oh God Danny….."

"Steve, these are just my suspicions….."  
"Danny? How long have you thought this?"  
"You know…..I've never fully trusted Joe but then again I never doubted that he loved you…"  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"I had told you that I didn't trust him….hell Steve, there were times that you questioned his trust and loyalty. But what was I going to say? I had no proof of anything and I sure in the hell didn't want to hurt you"

Steve's silence concerned Danny as he added, "Steve, I'm sorry"  
"Are you kidding me Daniel? Christ buddy, you of all people have nothing to be sorry for. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone in my life"

"Good…..I feel the same about you"  
Steve then said, "I always wondered why Joe never showed up for Dad's funeral. When I talked to him, he was devastated but no more than I would have expected him to be. He didn't show up in Hawaii until almost a year later, and that was after Jameson had been killed"

Danny replied, "Yeah…..guilt maybe? He probably didn't even know about Jameson's involvement with Wo Fat until after your Dad was killed"  
Steve sat back down at the table, "So what else are you thinking partner?"

"After Jameson was killed and you were thrown into prison I contacted Joe"  
"What was his reaction? Do you remember?"  
"I remember that he was shocked. But like you said earlier, due to the circumstances of the events his reaction didn't seem that unusual. Also, it was the first time I had ever spoken to the man…..he definitely seemed concerned about you and he flew here right away. He must have been pretty scared Steve.

Steve leaned forward with his elbows on the table, his face in his hands.  
The men sat quietly before Danny added, "Steve, I shouldn't be dumping all this on you right now. I'm just speculating, I have no proof that Joe is involved in any way in this"

"Danny…no….I'm glad you're telling me of your suspicions" He chuckled, "It's nice to have someone that I KNOW I can trust. I need to hear this buddy…I have to know everything…..I HAVE to"

Danny smiled back at him, "Okay…so I figure that once Jameson was killed, Joe had to have panicked and that's why he came to Hawaii"  
"To keep tabs on me…."  
"That would be my guess. I don't know if he knew Wo Fat was involved in your Dad's death before that or not, I would sure hope not… but…. I just never felt he was being totally honest with you Steve. I think once she was killed, he started wondering if they killed your Dad to shut him up. I think Joe used you. He knew that you were searching for both your Mom and Dad's killers and once you figured out that Noshimuri and his brother had been the ones to plant the bomb that "killed" your Mother, I think Joe went to him"

"Wo Fat's not one to leave loose ends"  
"Exactly Steve, and Joe knew that. By helping Noshimuri disappear he was aligning himself with the Noshimuri crime family, thus giving himself…and you allies against Wo Fat"

"Danny, I can see this but why wouldn't he tell me?"  
"Come on babe, you know the answer to that. I have no doubt that the man loves you dearly and I'm certain he loves your Mom and Dad. He has to be horrified and wracked with guilt by what's happened. Steve…ask yourself, why didn't he come to your Dad's funeral? Why didn't he show up here to see you for an entire year after his death? How many times during that year did he call you?"

"I called to tell him about Dad…then I didn't hear from him until I was in prison"  
"Was that normal behavior for Joe?"  
Steve sighed, "No….no it wasn't"  
Danny then asked, "Do you need another beer?"  
"Yes…please Danno"

They sipped on the beers not speaking for quite a while. Danny knew that Steve's mind was racing, trying to process all the information. Eventually Steve stated, "I need to get him here…I need to question him"  
Danny nodded, "I think that's good. What are you going to do if our assumptions are correct?"  
Steve responded softly, "I don't know Danny, shit I just don't know"

"What about your Mom?"  
"Danny, I love her and I always will…..but I can't move forward with any type of relationship with her…..I can't betray my Dad Danny…..she did that and Joe did that…..I can't do that"

"Buddy, I totally understand and please don't ever forget…you're not alone. I'm here, Chin and Kono are here, MaryAnn and Catherine are here and you've got one little Monkey who will always be here for you. We're Ohana brother and we all love you"  
"I love you all very much. I'm a very lucky man"  
"We're all lucky to have you partner"

They visited through the night finally going to sleep at about four in the morning. Danny woke a little after seven still feeling the effects from the night of heavy drinking. After showering he left a note for Steve to call him when he woke and then battling a horrible headache, he headed into the office hoping today would be very slow…

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve woke a little after eleven and he felt horrible. His head was pounding and he decided he would not confront Doris until tomorrow. He felt a pang of guilt but he knew his decision was right. He could not…..he would not betray with Father's memory. Tears dampened his cheeks as he thought of Doris and Joe. They made their choices but he couldn't in good conscious forgive them. His Dad died because of their choices….pulling an extra pillow up against his raw chest he pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep.

He woke at three o'clock to his cell phone ringing on the end table next to him.  
'DANNO' lit up across the screen and smiling he answered, "Hey Danno, how you doing?"  
"I feel like shit partner and I'm certainly glad it's Friday"  
"Sorry about that"  
"You didn't force the beers down my throat, I was a willing participant. So where are you?"  
"Still in bed"  
"Good for you. Were you able to sleep?"  
"Yeah, a lot better than I thought I would. I decided not to talk to Doris until tomorrow. I need to call Joe though"  
"Why don't you do that and then get washed up and meet at my place. Gracie wants you to go out with us for burgers and a movie, what do you say?"  
Steve smiled broadly, "I'd love that. See you what? About four thirty?"  
"That's perfect, see you then"

After hanging up, Steve didn't hesitate. Sitting on the edge of the bed he dialed Joe.  
"Steve, how are you son?"  
_'Son' _The word coming from Joe turned Steve's stomach and he tried to remain calm as he responded, "I'm doing good Joe, healing well"  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I'd like to see you. It's been quite a while"  
"Sure, I'd like that. Is your Mom still in town?"  
"Yes. Doris…..is Doris"  
Joe laughed, "That she is Steve. I'm actually free this weekend and I'd love some Oahu R&R. Let me book a flight and I'll get back to you"  
"I'm heading to dinner and a movie with Danny and Grace. Why don't you text me and I'll be at the airport to pick you up"  
"Will do, see you soon"

Steve was shaking as he hung up the phone and he had a horrible case of cotton mouth. Pulling a bottle of water from the fridge we moved to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

******** Hope you're all still enjoying ! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews – I really appreciate the feedback *********


	14. Chapter 14

Steve was greeted by Gracie with a huge hug and kiss, "I'm so happy you're coming with us Uncle Steve!"  
"I wouldn't miss it Gracie. Thank you for inviting me. What movie are we going to see?"  
"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"  
Steve grinned, "Awesome!"

A short time later as they waited for their burgers and fries to arrive Danny asked, "Did you reach Joe?"  
"Yeah, he's booking a flight and he'll text me the info"  
"Good. So where's your Mom?"  
"She's at the house"  
Danny glanced at Gracie who was busy carrying on a conversation via text with her 'BFF' Lucy, "So you're staying with us tonight then"  
"I'm fine at the Hotel Danny"

Danny replied quietly, "That wasn't a question Steven. Don't be ridiculous and no arguments"  
"Alright, after the movie I'll stop by and check out…..Thanks"  
"You're welcome"  
As the waitress arrived with their big, juicy bacon cheeseburgers, Danny nudged his daughter "Tell Lucy goodbye Monkey, dinner's here"  
As she put her phone away she turned to Steve telling him, "Lucy says hi Uncle Steve"  
"I miss that girl. Maybe she can join us the next time we go out, what do you say?"  
Gracie smiled broadly, "Yeah! That would be great!"  
Danny chuckled, "You better be careful Steve, Lucy still wants to marry you"  
Gracie blushed, covering her face and shaking her head as she said, "Oh Danno…."

They had a wonderful time and Gracie was very excited that Steve was spending the night. He returned from the Hotel to find the game of UNO set up on the kitchen table and Danny boasting loudly that he was the reigning champion and that 'You two don't have a chance!'  
Looking down at the little girl Steve winked, Gracie giggled and the game was on!

After two hours of rugged competition, the reigning (and cocky!) champion was dethroned. As he stood nearby crying foul, Steve and Gracie couldn't help but laugh and fist bump, "Oh knock it off Danno!"  
"No, no Steven…you two cheated!"  
"Cheated? What are you talking about?"  
"Well it's obvious that you both teamed up to beat me"  
Steve grinned at a giggling Gracie saying through his own laughs, "We are quite a team aren't we Gracie?"  
The little girl pumped her fist into the air stating, "YES WE ARE SUPERSEAL!"  
By now Danny was laughing as well. He looked at his partner and his daughter together and his heart was warmed. He loved those two people more than any others in the world. The Williams' home was filled with the love and joy of family.

**50505050505050505050505050505050 **

Steve woke early the next morning and he and Danny shared a cup of steaming coffee as they chatted.  
"So are you ready for this?"  
"As ready as I can be Danny" He sighed as he added, "I'm not looking forward to it...…..but I'm more certain than ever that I'm making the right decision"  
"I agree. So, do you expect that she'll leave Hawaii?"  
"I don't have a clue D'…. If she decides to stay, I need to find a house. Anything available in the neighborhood?"  
Danny chuckled, "I've got plenty of room here. Stay as long as you need partner"  
"Thanks"  
"So when is Joe arriving?"  
"Tomorrow at four o'clock"  
"You're picking him up?"  
"Yeah"  
"Just bring him back here. I'll take Gracie home and stay clear"  
"If you don't mind, I'd like for you to be here"  
"Of course….are you sure"  
"Danny…..I need you to be here"  
"Okay, I'll be here babe. So, you'll come back here when you're done with your Mom?"  
"Yeah"

As Steve got up to leave Danny added, "Do what you need to do to find peace buddy. Follow your heart and stay strong"  
Holding out his hand, Steve grasped it firmly, "I will Danny….thank you"

Half an hour later Steve was standing at the front door of the McGarrett home. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and entered.

He found Doris in the kitchen doing dishes. She turned to face him and it was apparent that she hadn't been sleeping well.  
She spoke first, "Hi honey"  
"Hi Mom. Do you have time to talk?"  
"Of course" Drying her hands off, she followed her son out onto the patio.  
Steve stood quietly staring out at the Ocean, his hands crammed into his pants pockets, his shoulders hunched. He had been in many situations over the years that 'should have' made him nervous, but they never did…right now though, he wished he was anywhere but here.  
Slowly he turned to face his Mother.

"Have a seat Mom"  
She sat and taking a deep breath, Steve began. "The other day you asked me to listen to you, to hear you out fully before responding. I'm asking that you do the same thing for me now"  
Her voice was shaking as she replied, "Okay"

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Mom. I've thought about everything you've told me and the answer for me…...is very clear. I love you Mom. I will always love you. Growing up, I never doubted your love for me and you were a fantastic Mother. But you made a choice, that although I can understand...….I cannot accept. Dad was a great man and he cherished you. For twenty years, you could have gone to him and told him the truth. You say you left to keep him safe, yet by faking your death you put a target on his back. You should have known that he would never stop searching for your killers. Even if you didn't know, you could have…and you should have told him the truth. You betrayed him in the worst way possible. You subjected him to twenty years of pain and loneliness and I cannot in good conscious add to that betrayal. I'm sorry Mom….but I cannot continue to see you…...my Mother died when I was sixteen….."

Tears were streaking down both their cheeks as said softly, "Oh Steven…..no…please no…."  
"I'm sorry Doris" He couldn't look at her right now. His heart was breaking as he turned from her and moving quickly down the patio steps, he ran towards the water. He dropped to his knees in the soft sand and bowing his head, he sobbed uncontrollably into his hands. His mind took him back to that day when as a sixteen year old he answered the door and came face to face with the officer that had been sent to tell them that their beloved Doris was dead. That day had changed his life forever. His Mother's actions had taken not only her from his life, but it had taken his Dad and his sister from him as well. He knew he had just given her news that devastated her, but Danny was right…..this wasn't about Doris anymore. He had to be able to look himself in the mirror and be happy, and he couldn't do that with Doris in his life…..but shit it hurt….it really hurt….

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

He sat at the water's edge for quite a while. The Ocean always brought him peace.  
Eventually he made his way back into the house. He found Doris laying on her side on the couch in the living room.  
"I'm heading out Doris"  
She sat up and looked at Steve, "No…no you stay. This is your house"  
"No, I'm staying with Danny"  
"I've made flight arrangements Steve, I'll be gone on Monday"  
Steve closed his eyes, asking "Where are you going?"  
"California. I figure I'll see how MaryAnn feels about me. Are you okay with that?"  
"She's your daughter, how I feel about your relationship with Mar really doesn't matter"  
"You're my son…...it matters to me"  
Steve sighed, "MaryAnn was ten when you left Mom. It was hard on her…..she's a grown woman now. Whatever decision she makes is her own and I will respect it"  
"Okay….thank you"

"One more thing…..have you talked to Joe?"  
Doris looked at him, "The last time was about three weeks ago. He called to check how you were doing….why?"  
"I called him last night. He's flying in tomorrow afternoon. I have questions for him and I would appreciate it if you don't talk to him before I see him"  
"Okay….I won't, I promise"  
"What time does your flight leave Monday?"  
"Nine thirty in the morning"  
"I'll be here at eight to get you to the airport"  
"Thank you. Steve…...can I have a hug?"  
No words were spoken as Steve moved to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. He held her for a couple of minutes and they both cried softly. Eventually Steve said quietly, "I'm so sorry Mom"

She pulled him to arms-length and taking his face into her hands she said, "It's okay honey….I'm the one who's sorry. Don't ever second guess yourself" She then smiled adding, "I understand son…..I understand"  
He kissed her forehead and said, "I'll see you Monday morning…...bye"  
He then turned and left the house.

Steve was shaking as he pulled from the house…God he hated this.  
A short time later he was back at Danny's. Gracie was working on a book report for school and Danny motioned to Steve to follow him outside.

Sitting on lawn chairs in the back yard, Danny didn't talk…he simply waited.  
After several minutes of silence Steve spoke emotionally, "It's done Danny… I told her that I want nothing more to do with her and she's leaving Hawaii"  
"Are you going to see her again before she leaves?"  
"Yes, I'm taking her to the airport Monday morning"  
"Did she tell you where she's going?"  
"To California. She's going to see MaryAnn"  
Danny smirked, "Good luck to her with that huh?"  
"Yeah…that girl's tougher than me"  
"I'll say! Seriously though partner, how ya doing?"  
"I'm okay Danny. I'm doing the right thing for me…..but it hurts man….." His voice choked with raw emotion, "It hurts"

After several moments of silence Steve asked, "Have you made any plans for the day?"  
"No. What do you want to do?"  
Steve grinned, "I owe that little girl a surfing lesson"  
"Oh Steve, are you sure you're up to it?"  
"I think I can handle Gracie…..and I KNOW I can handle you! What do you say?"  
"I say that it's my destiny...…so let's go for it"  
"That a boy!"  
Smiling they stood and moved back into the house.

********** NEXT UP …surfing lessons and Steve's showdown with Joe. I hope you're enjoying and I'd love to hear from you! Reviews are very much appreciated! They put smiles on writer's faces and urge us to keep writing, so THANK YOU! ***********


	15. Chapter 15

******* FYI – I have NEVER surfed…..I live in Minnesota where it snowed in May this year! I'm certain I will make mistakes on 'how to surf' so please be kind! *******

Gracie looked up from her report and smiled as the men entered the room.  
"How's it going Monkey?"  
"Really good. I'm almost done. Can we go to the mall today Danno?"  
"The mall? Why would we go to the mall when we can go to the beach?"  
"Really?"  
Steve grinned, "Danno's ready for his surfing lesson, how about you?"  
"YES! YES! YES!"  
She was bouncing in her seat and Danny knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the report now, "In fact, why don't you finish up that report later and go change into your swimsuit"

She bounded out of the chair and raced over to the men, hugging them both tightly before racing down the hallway to her bedroom.  
Steve smiled, "Looks like she's excited huh?"  
Danny mumbled, "At least one of us is….."  
"You're going to love it Danno. I promise!"

Steve went out to his truck to get his suit, laughing at Danny who was mumbling under his breath about sharks and sunburn as he walked dejectedly towards his bedroom to change.

An hour later they were standing in the parking lot near the beach as Steve opened the back of the truck pulling out boards for himself and Danny. Gracie looked up at him with sad puppy dog eyes and he asked, "What's wrong Gracie?"  
"Those boards are too big for me Uncle Steve?"  
He looked at her seriously, "You know what kiddo….you're right" Reaching back into the truck he pulled out a brand new Junior Surfboard, "Do you think this one will work?"

Gracie's hands went to her mouth as she squealed with excitement. The board was bright pink with yellow, green and blue flowers on the boarders, "OOOOOHHHHH IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! Is it mine?"

"I don't think pink is Danno's best color is it? Of course it's yours sweetie. Do you like it?"  
"I LOVE IT UNCLE STEVE! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"  
Danny took the board as Gracie flung herself into Steve's arms. The SEAL held her and she placed her tiny hands on his cheeks saying, "Thank You! I'm so excited to learn how to surf! I LOVE YOU!" She kissed him and then wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly.

Danny said, "This is a great board Gracie. Wow Steve, thank you so much"  
"Hey my girl here needs to ride the waves in style! Here, you'll need this too"  
Reaching back into the truck he pulled out a new, pink life jacket that matched her board.  
Taking the jacket, Gracie giggled as Steve set her back on the ground and she moved over and took the board from Danno.  
The child was bouncing up and down with excitement, "Come on, come on let's go!"  
"Not quite yet…..relax"  
Danny looked at him puzzled, "What are we waiting for? The sooner start this torture, the sooner it'll be over….."  
"Great attitude partner….." He looked at Gracie, "We're waiting for someone"  
Danny asked, "Who are we waiting for?"

Steve motioned towards the parking lot entrance, "She's here now"  
Gracie's smile grew even broader as Kono pulled up next to them and she exited her vehicle.  
"Auntie Kono!"  
"Hi Gracie! Wow! Look at that great board!" She turned towards Danny, "Good job Danny"  
Danny responded, "Oh no...…this is a gift from Uncle Steve"  
She looked at Steve, "Nice boss"

Steve then said, "I figured I'd have my hands full with Danno here, so Gracie….meet your coach"  
"It's us girls' Gracie!"  
Gracie called out, "Girls against the boys!"  
Danny replied, "Oh so this is a competition now, is it? What are we betting?"  
Kono smiled, "The first one to stay up for ten seconds wins"  
Danny smirked, "Ten seconds...is that all?"  
Steve chuckled, "Ten seconds is a long time Danny"  
"It's a piece of cake Steven"

Gracie laughed, "You said you'd win last night at UNO too Daddy"  
Steve grinned as Danny added, "Yeah, but you guys cheated and anyway, I got SuperSEAL on MY team today"  
Kono put her hand around Gracie's shoulder, "We'll show these guys how it's done"  
Gracie was all smiles as she said, "So what are we betting?"  
Steve replied, "How about the losers have to make dinner for the winners and have to clean up afterwards"  
They all agreed and closing up the vehicles and taking their boards, they all headed to the water.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Less than half an hour later Steve was losing his patience as Danny continued to insist that 'ten seconds' was nothing, "Come on brother, I'm ready…..I can do this"  
"You've got to get the basics down first Danny "  
"I know the basics Steven. Stand on the board, feet spread, knees bent….yada, yada…let's get out there and do this"  
"So you really think you're ready?"  
Flailing his arms up and down Danny responded "YES! Yes I'm ready!"

Danny turned and began dragging his board towards the water. He turned back to look at Steve who was standing, shaking his head and watching him, with his arms folded across his chest.  
"Are you coming coach?"  
Steve pointed his finger at his friend, "I'm on the record here as telling you that you're not ready for this"  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence partner"

Looking over at Gracie and Kono, Steve asked, "Have you decided what you want for dinner yet?"  
The girls laughed and Kono said, "Let's take a break Gracie, this should be fun to watch"  
They sat in the sand and watched as the men entered the water.  
They could hear Danny ranting, "Now you're watching for sharks, right Steve?"  
"Yes Danno….."  
Looking back at his giggling daughter, he hollered "GRACIE, YOU WATCH FOR SHARKS NOW!"

He then turned to Steve, "Okay…now what?"  
Steve smirked, "What do you mean? I thought this was a piece of cake?"  
"Don't be a smartass Steven. Now, how do I do this?"  
"Just do what I do"  
Danny followed Steve's lead, lying belly first onto his board and then using his hands, they paddled out several feet.  
It was quite entertaining for the girls as they watched Danny try several times to simply get up onto the board. Once he mastered that they watched as he stood for…..four seconds…..then seven seconds…..then five seconds…...

Kono turned to Gracie, "What do you say girl? Do you think you can show him how it's done?"  
She shook her head and as she slipped on her life jacket she said enthusiastically, "Yup!"  
The men stood in waist deep water and watched on as Gracie and Kono paddled past them.  
Danny called out to her, "You be careful Monkey"  
They watched on in amazement as the little girl stood steadily on the board, remaining upright for almost twenty seconds on her first try!  
Danny said quietly, "Look at her go"  
Steve called out, "THAT A GIRL GRACIE, GO!"

After she fell, Kono was at her side in seconds helping her back to her board.  
The men made their way to her and Danny lifted her into his arms, "That was amazing Gracie! I'm so proud of you"  
He kissed her and Steve said, "WOW sweetheart you did great!"  
She was beaming broadly and rubbing her eyes as she said, "That was so much fun, can we do it again?"  
Danny asked, "Of course. Hey, how did you do that Monkey?"  
Looking at her Daddy she giggled and said, "It's a piece of cake Danno"  
They all laughed and spending the next three hours in the water, eventually Danny was also able to stay up on his board as well.

As they were loading their boards into Steve's truck Gracie said, "That was the best day ever. Thank you Uncle Steve and Auntie Kono, I love you"  
Gracie knelt down and hugged the child, "I love you too sweetheart"  
As Steve closed the back of the truck he held out his arms, "Come here Gracie"  
Lifting her up he kissed her and said, "I'm so happy you had a good time. I love you very much"  
Danny then asked, "So ladies…..we lost the wager and I know I'm sure hungry! What do you two what to eat?"  
In unison, Kono called out "Lobster" as Gracie called out "Steak"  
Smiling Steve said, "Surf and Turf it is!"

Danny and Gracie drove back to the house with Kono while Steve stopped off at the grocery store.  
Chin also joined them and they had a wonderful night eating and visiting. Danny watched his partner closely all evening. It was his objective to keep Steve's mind off of Doris and Joe today...…and he could tell he had succeeded in that.

After Gracie had gone to sleep and Chin and Kono had left for the night, the two friends sat in the living room finishing up their final beers.  
"Steve, thank you so much for the board and jacket for Grace. She loves it"  
"You're welcome. Didn't she do great"  
"Yeah…..much better than me"  
"You did great Danno. Did you have a good time?"  
"Yes….I have to admit…..it was a lot of fun"  
"Good…..hey buddy, thank you. Thank you for being here for me"  
"Always, Steve…..always"

*********** One more chapter to go….the showdown between Steve and Joe coming soon! ************


	16. Chapter 16

******* Okay, the FINAL chapter ended up being two…..I hope you enjoy and THANKS FOR READING! *******

The next day Steve hung around the house with Danny and Gracie until it was time to go to the airport to pick up Joe.

As he watched Joe walking towards him carrying a duffel bag his stomach turned. We had to remain calm until they got back to the house. Forcing a smile onto his face he reached out to the older man and embraced him.  
"How are you feeling son?"  
"I'm doing good Joe. The Doctors did an amazing job, I'm very lucky"  
"You're looking good. You've lost some weight though"  
"Yeah, that shit happens. Come on, let's get out of here. Do you have any more bags?"  
"No. I'm traveling light. I can only stay a couple of days"  
"Well, thanks for coming Joe"  
"Of course. I'm glad to see you…it's been too long"

Steve kept the topic on his health and recovery as he drove towards Danny's place. A few moments from the house Joe noticed that Steve didn't take the exit leading to the McGarrett family home.  
"Where are we going Steve?"  
"I need to stop by Danny's"  
"Did he get a new place?"  
"Yes, he finally found a nice house to rent"  
"Good for him. He's a good man"  
"He's a great man Joe"

When they entered Danny's, the Jersey detective was sitting on the couch watching his beloved New York Jets battle the Buffalo Bills.  
He pushed the off button on the remote control as Steve asked, "Are the Jets winning?"  
"No, they're getting their asses kicked" He nodded at Joe, "Hey Joe"  
"Hi Danny"  
Steve then said, "Why don't you have a seat Joe"  
The man's eyes moved from Steve to Danny, then back to Steve…."I think I'll stand. What's going on here?"

Steve closed his eyes and ran his hand across his face. "I have some questions for you Joe and I'm hoping that you'll be truthful with me"  
"About what"  
Steve hesitated briefly before starting, "First, when was the last time you talked to Doris"  
Joe scrunched his shoulders, "Ummm, three weeks ago...…why? Is she okay?"  
"Yes…..she's fine. The lies are stopping today Joe, I need to know everything"  
"What are you talking about son?"

Danny had also stood up and looking at his partner he knew why Steve wanted him to be here. He didn't think he had ever seen such pure, anger in the SEAL's eyes before. This could get volatile…

Steve's jaw was tense and pointing a finger at the man he said coldly, "Don't you EVER call me that again. I am NOT your son Joe"  
Danny then saw in Joe's eyes what he had seen in hundreds of suspects eyes during his years as a detective, guilt…..and the realization that it was over…..all the lies, all the deceit…..he knew that it was over"

Joe turned from the men, cupping his hands behind his head. Several moments passed before he spoke, "What has your Mother told you?"  
"You mean Doris? She's told me everything Joe…..my Mother died twenty years ago" The emotion in Steve's voice was raw, the intensity of his pain obvious.

"Steve, your Mother loves you so much. She never stopped….."  
Steve interrupted him, screaming in anger "NO, NO…IF SHE LOVED ME, SHE WOULD NEVER HAVE LEFT! NEVER!"  
"Steve, she had no choice"  
"THAT'S BULLSHIT JOE!"  
Steve took a step towards Joe and Danny moved to his side quickly, grabbing his arm "Relax partner"  
The SEAL's voice was shaking, "I'm not going to listen to this crap Danno, I WANT ANSWERS!"  
Joe responded, "Danny, I want to talk to Steve alone"  
Danny shook his head, "No chance in hell Joe"  
Steve added, "Danny's the one person in my life I CAN trust. He's not going anywhere…now talk"

"What do you want me to say Steve?"  
"Doris told me about her mission to Red China and of her alias, Sarah Shelburne. She told me about Kham and Wo Fat's Father. I know about Li being tortured and killed and I know how she killed Feng Wo Fat. She told me everything Joe…..but I want to hear it from you….and no more fucking lies"

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Joe began. He told him the entire story, just as Doris had.  
Steve paced the floor anxiously as he listened to the facts of what had happened, relieved to hear the same story that Doris had given.  
When he was done, Steve asked "So why Joe? Why didn't you tell my Dad the truth?"  
"Steve….you know the answer to that"  
"Tell me Joe. I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you tell me how you could betray your friend like that"  
"Do you think it was easy Steve? I loved your Father…"  
"YOU LOVED HIM? How dare you say that Joe! You betrayed him…" Tears were flowing down Steve's cheeks as he cried out emotionally, "YOU DESTROYED HIM…...YOU KILLED HIM!"

Rage overwhelmed Steve and in a split second he had lunged at his mentor, driving his head and shoulder into Joe's chest knocking them both to the ground and falling on top of him. Steve was reigning blows onto Joe's head and face. He had landed half a dozen solid blows before Danny reached him.  
Joe was making no attempt to fight back and Danny grabbed Steve around the chest, "STEVE, STOP…STOP!" Steve threw two more rights to Joe's face but his body was weakening. He heard Danny screaming, "STEVE, YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP BABE!"

Steve was sobbing and his body was shaking uncontrollably as Danny pulled him off Joe and sitting on the ground he held onto his distraught partner. He whispered to him soothingly, "It's okay Steve…..it's going to be okay. I promise"  
Steve heard the words, _'I promise' _He believed those words, he believed THIS man. His voice was barely audible as he said, "Danno"  
"Yeah, relax now…you gotta calm down for me okay"  
"I'm good Danny…I'm good"

Joe had gotten to his feet and he was shaking his head. Telling Steve to stay where he was, Danny raced into the kitchen and grabbing a couple of dish towels, he wet one and then returned to the living room. Without saying a word he tossed Joe the towels and the man brought the wet cloth to his bloodied nose. Danny then held out a hand to Steve, pulling him up from the ground.

He placed his hands on his partner's chest. He could feel Steve's heart beating frantically in his chest and he was horribly pale, "Hey look at me, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine D'….."  
"Your hearts' pumping way too fast babe…..you need to relax"  
Joe watched on, not saying anything but his concern for the young man he loved as a son was evident on his face.  
Danny grabbed Steve's upper arm and guided him to the couch, "Come on…sit down for a minute"  
Steve responded breathlessly, "I need to hear it all Danny"  
Danny turned to the older man, "Joe, would you please go get him a bottle of water?"  
"Yeah"  
Steve sat on the edge of the couch with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, "Oh God Danny…...oh my God"  
Danny sat on the coffee table in front of him and said quietly, "You don't have to do this"  
"You're wrong babe…I do have to do this. I owe this to my Dad…."  
"Okay….but whether you want to admit it or not, you're still sick. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself Steve….I'm not"  
"Don't worry, I'm good"  
Joe returned and handed the water to Danny. He opened the bottle, "Here Steven, take a drink"  
Steve was sweating profusely and his hands were shaking as he brought the bottle to his lips, "I'm good….I'm good" He closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

Danny took the water from his hand and standing up he pressed against Steve's shoulders pushing him back onto the couch. "Sit back and rest a minute partner"  
Steve's eyes bolted open, "No, I need to talk to Joe"  
Joe moved into Steve's line of vision, "Relax for a while Steve. I'm not going anywhere…..I'll tell you everything, when you're ready"  
Steve shook his head, "K…..okay….hey Danny…"  
"Yeah buddy?"  
Steve whispered, "Don't you let him leave"  
"No way partner…..no way. Just close your eyes and relax for a bit" Reaching over he grabbed a pillow and placed it behind Steve's head. Slowly his eyes closed and Danny added, "That's it partner….relax"

Danny sat next to him while Joe sat in a chair across from them. No words were spoken as they waited for Steve.

********* FINAL CHAPTER COMING SOON... I'd love to hear what you think! ***********


	17. Chapter 17

******* Here it is, the FINAL chapter - I hope you enjoy ********

About forty minutes passed before Steve opened his eyes and sat forward.  
Danny noticed that his color was back to normal and his breathing had stabilized. Steve picked up the water and after taking a long drink he looked straight ahead at Joe White. His nose had stopped bleeding but his lip was split and his right eye had swollen shut.

"Tell me about Jameson, Joe"  
"So you've figured it all out Steve?"  
"Yes….I think we have. Now, talk"  
"I made a horrible mistake. I went to Jameson to try and get her to help stop your Dad's search"  
"He was getting too close"  
"Yes Steve. He was getting too close. His search was endangering himself, you and MaryAnn and Doris. I swear to you. I NEVER suspected Jameson was involved in ANY way with Wo Fat. Thirty six years ago I took on the assignment of keeping Doris safe and I HAVE DONE THAT!"

"AT WHAT COST JOE!"  
"Your Dad was like a brother to me and I loved him dearly. I thought about telling him so many times over the years…but all I could think about was that I would be putting a target on his head, and on yours and Mary's"

"You know what Joe…..when we were kids, I …..I can understand that. But once I was grown and in the Military? You should have told Dad, Joe…..you should have told me!"

"I know that now. I feel horrible about what happened to your Dad"  
Tears welled in Steve's eyes as he said, "Twenty years Joe. You watched him suffer for twenty fucking years! Damn it Joe, you may as well of put that bullet in his head yourself"

"God Steve, do you think I don't have guilt over this! I know that John is dead because of me and I hate myself for that"  
"Were you the one who told Jameson about my mission to capture Anton Hess in North Korea?"  
"Yes…..I told her. And then she told Wo Fat…..and that then put the target on your head"  
Steve sighed and sat quietly as those words sunk in.  
Several minutes passed before Steve inquired, "What about Hiro Noshimuri?"  
"I helped him fake his death and leave the Island. I did that to gain the backing of his organization. He was on Wo Fat's hit list and he knew it. After Wo Fat kidnapped and tortured you in North Korea….I was scared Steve…..I had been responsible for your Dad's death and now you were Wo Fats target. I was going to do everything in my power to keep you safe"

"Did Doris know about Jameson or your dealings with Noshimuri?"  
"No…I never told her. She loves you Steve. I know that you have no reason to trust me or believe anything that I have to say…..but she never wanted to leave you, or her family. From the beginning she wanted to tell John, but the Agency…and me…..we convinced her that you would all be in placed in danger. She loves you Steve….she's suffered horribly and lost everything. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but please…..try to find it in your heart to forgive her"

Tears streaked down Steve's face as he spoke his final words to the man who had been his surrogate Father.  
"I can never forgive you Joe and I'm going to tell you what I told Doris. My Mother died when I was sixteen…..I not only lost her that day but I lost Dad and Mary. For twenty years you two could was told us the truth but you chose not to. While I do thank you for keeping her safe, you both betrayed Dad in the worst possible way. I will not and cannot betray his memory…I want you to leave now Joe and I never want to see you again"

Joe stood and as he reached the front door he said, "Not a day goes by that I don't regret my actions and mourn for your Father. I'm sorry Steve…..I love you"

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve and Danny sat without saying anything for quite a while. Eventually Danny went into the kitchen and returned with a couple of beers.  
Cracking it open Steve said, "Thanks brother"  
They sipped their beers quietly until Steve broke the silence, "Now I know…."  
"Yup…I'm really sorry buddy"  
"Was I too tough on him?"  
Danny chuckled, "Well you beat the man…..really stupid by the way. Then you blamed him for your Father's death and said you never want to see him again…I don't know how much tougher you could have been. But everything you said was right on the money and he needed to hear it. You did the right thing partner and I hope you can find some closure...…you deserve it"

"I won't have closure until Wo Fat is behind bars. This really sucks Danno…shit…I do love him…..I love both of them"  
"I know. How's your chest?"  
"It's alright. I probably shouldn't have gone after him"  
"No you shouldn't have. As I said, that was really stupid"  
"Why do you think I wanted you here partner?"  
Danny smiled, "Okay…..THAT my friend, was really smart"

Over the next several hours they drank beers and talked.  
"You know Danny…when we were being held in that basement and I was being told I had to choose who would live and who would die…. you or my Mom….oh God Danny, please forgive me….."  
"Forgive you for what?"

"In that hour before we were rescued….…I didn't know what I was going to do. I…..I just don't know what I would have done Danny. I never would have wanted to hurt you…." His voice was shaking horribly.

"Steve, hey….she's your Mother…..I understand that"  
"God Danny, I just don't know what I would have done….I'm so sorry"  
"Hey listen to me Steve. This is OVER…..it's behind us and you don't owe me ANY apologies! Thank God you didn't have to make that choice, It was an impossible choice to make"

"I love you Danny. You're the best friend I've ever had and I couldn't love Gracie any more if she were my own"  
"I know that Steve. And Gracie, well you're her SuperSEAL man. I can't even imagine our lives without you partner, I love you"

**50505050505050505050505050505050  
**  
The next day Steve stood at the gate to Hawaiian Airlines flight 75 holding his sobbing Mother in a final embrace.  
Through tears Steve repeated over and over again, "I'm so sorry Mom, I'm so sorry"  
After several minutes she pulled away and looking into the eyes of her only son she spoke softly, "You have been guided in all the decisions you have made in your life based on your conscious and your firm beliefs. This decision is no different. You are doing what is right for you…..and as your Mother that is all I could ever ask for. You are so strong and I am so proud of the man you have become Steve. I love you and I will miss you. I will never change my cellphone number son, so if you ever choose to find me…I'm only a call away" Placing her hands on his cheeks she reached up and kissed him, "Goodbye son. Please take care of yourself…..I love you"

As they parted, Steve said "Bye Mom, I love you"  
He then watched as Doris turned and walked away, slowly disappearing from his view.

As he left the terminal, tears continued to streak down his cheeks. Nearing his truck he looked up to see Danny leaning up against the back of his Camaro.  
"Hey buddy"  
"Danno….what are you doing here?"  
"Would you like me to leave?"  
"Absolutely not…..thanks for coming. I'm glad you're here"  
"I'll always be here Steve…...I promise"

********** There it is! Thank you so much for reading and I would really love to hear your final thoughts on the story! ***********


End file.
